Transformers: The Road Machine
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: Una posible historia de cómo sería la 5ta entrega de Transformers Post-Age Of Extintion. A 2 años después de la batalla en Hong Kong, Optimus regresa pero ahora, los Autobots tendrán que encontrar a su única esperanza: La máquina de carretera ¿Quién podrá ser? o ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Lograrán encontrarlo antes que los Decepticons? ¿O será demasiado tarde?
1. Conociendo Al Proyect-Music

**Tuve que resubirla porque mas se complementará más la historia XD**

**Hice unas cuantas muchas modificaciones pero bueno, se desarrolla en Kansas City, Doge City y Japón :) también vendrán unas cuantas sorpresitas que ustedes mismos descubrirán :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Conociendo al Proyect-Music<p>

¿Por qué yo, qué hice para merecer esto?

(Hace unos días)

Vivo en Kansas, Estados Unidos, lo que he visto en las noticias, data sobre unos robots más conocidos como "Transformers", pero bueno. Mi nombre es Janette Starlight, no tengo familia y mis padres y hermanas murieron hace tres años, cuando tenía 13 años, ahora tengo 16 y lo que estás por leer es algo que me pasó hace unos días.

Era Viernes por la mañana, bajé a la primera planta, y me hice mi desayuno. Tenía que ir a la escuela, otra vez, me puse una blusa de manga larga con cuadros verdes y azules, un pantalón negro y unas botas cortas de color negro con picos en el borde, tomé mi celular y me fui.

Allí estaban mis amigos: Alice, Brandon, Mark, Carly y Bryan.

-¡Hola Jan!, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó felizmente Bryan

-Se podría decir que bien- Dije exhausta

-¿No crees que llegaste un poco… tarde?- Preguntó Brandon

-No, Brandon, llegué a buena hora- Dije empezando a irritarme

-Oye Jan, ¿hiciste toda la tarea?- Preguntó Alice dudosa

-Sí, Alice, la hice toda- Dije despreocupada

-¿¡NOS LA PUEDES PASAR!?-Preguntaron los 5 al unísono

-O-OK, se los voy a pasar- Dije ya rendida

Era lo mismo todos los días, primero desayuno, luego la escuela, en ella el mismo grupito que se junta para hacer desmadre durante las clases y platicar, ya no lo soportaba más.

Necesitaba cambiar de rutina.

Saliendo de la escuela fui a mi casa y como llevaba mi celular puse un canción y me dispuse a cantarla mientras iba de camino a casa:

意味の無いままで 時間は過ぎて

Imi no Nai Mama de Jikan wa Sugite

理解しようとして 気付いた

Rikaishiyou to Shite Kizuita

遠く離れた笑い声がもう

Tooku Hanareta Waraigoe ga Mou

どこにも聞こえない

Doko ni Mo Kikoenai

涙が落ちる

Namida ga Ochiru

これが未来だと言うならいっそ

Kore ga Mirai Dato Iu Nara Isso

遣り切れない明日を手放して

Yarikirenai Asu wo Tebanashite

声の聞こえない場所に 一人で居よう

Koe no Kikoenai Basho ni Hitori de Iyou

暮れる世界の涙を知って

Kureru Sekai no Namida wo Shitte

溢れ出す理不尽を数えても

Afuredasu Rifujin wo Kazoete mo

こんな日々を 送る意味は

Konna Hibi wo Okuru Imi wa

きっと見つけられないな

Kitto Mitsukerarenai na

時間は進み

Jikan wa Susumi

時計の針は止まるの

Tokei no Hari wa Tomaru no

同じように何度も

Onaji You ni Nando mo

笑顔のない日々に 閉じ篭っても

Egao no Nai Hibi ni Tojikomotte mo

意味がないことに 気付いてるんでしょう

Imi ga Nai Koto ni Kizuiterun Deshou

あの日訊ねた 言葉の意味は

Ano Hi Tazuneta Kotoba no Imi wa

もう知ることが出来ないのに

Mou Shiru Koto ga Dekinai no ni

もうやめて 痛くて痛くて 堪らない

Mou Yamete Itakute Itakute Tamaranai.

涙も枯れてしまう程に 消えてしまう程に

Namida mo Kareteshimau Hodo ni Kieteshimau Hodo ni

「これが未来だと言うなら、

"Kore ga Mirai da to Iu Nara,

ずっとあのままで居たかった」だなんて

Zutto Ano Mama de Itakatta" da Nan te

声も聞こえない場所で 一人泣いても

Koe no Kikoenai Basho de Hitori Naite mo

暮れる世界は誰かをそっと

Kureru Sekai wa Dare Ka wo Sotto

抱きしめることなんてしないから

Dakishimeru Koto Nante Shinai Kara

こんな日々は 捨ててしまおう

Konna Hibi wa Suteteshimaou

そして未来も世界も呪って

Soshite Mirai mo Sekai mo Norotte

遣り切れない明日も手放して

Yarikirenai Asu wo Tebanashite

声の聞こえない場所に 一人で居よう

Koe no Kikoenai Basho ni Hitori de Iyou

暮れる未来が何処かでそっと

Kureru Mirai ga Doko ka de Sotto

音もなく理不尽に果てるのを

Oto mo Naku Rifujin ni Hateru no Wo

夢の中で 願う日々が 明日終わりますように

Yume no Naka de Negau Hibi ga Asu Owarimasu You ni

意味もないままで 時間は過ぎた

Imi mo Nai Mama de Jikan wa Sugita

誰も 気付かないまま

Dare mo Kizukanai Mama

Así es, me encanta el anime, mis padres y hermanas me compraban posters de los animes que más me gustaban. Y fue así como cuando acabó la canción yo ya había llegado a mi casa.

Pasé buscando algo divertido y no dio ningún resultado, entonces me dí por vencida y me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, pensando sobre mi futuro y escuela, no sé por qué pero, escuché un ruido afuera de mi casa, fui a asomarme y no vi nada, solamente el cielo nublado, sentí una presencia atrás de mí, iba a voltearme pero…

-¡Shh!, cállate y no hagas ningún ruido- Era una voz un poco gruesa, que me tapaba la boca con su mano, era una piel delicada, debe ser una mujer.

Luego de que me soltara, la vi perfectamente, era una chica, de entre 17 o 16 años, encapuchada, tenía un tatuaje de una curva cerrada en el cachete derecho y vestía una larga capa.

-Quiero hablar de algo contigo- Dijo la chica

-¿De qué, ser extraño?- Pregunté un poco atónita

-Tú, me creaste, Ama- Dijo antes de quitarse la larga capa con la capucha que la cubría perfectamente.

Su cabello era azul turquesa, largo, ojos bicolores, el derecho es azul, el izquierdo es verde y su ropa era una falda entablada rosa con el borde azul, botas extra largas blancas con los bordes azules, de tacón bajo y color azul, en medio de ellas una raya amarilla y detrás de ellas una raya acortada de color amarillo, una blusa azul con una corbata roja, una sudadera anaranjada, en ambos brazos tienen 2 líneas rojas, una en la muñeca y la otra en el brazo y en el cuello tiene una venda blanca con azul aguamarina.

-¿Eres, tú?- Pregunté sorprendida

-Sí, vine a hacerte una visita desde Celestana 312- Dijo ella

- ¿Tú nombre, es el que te puse?- Pregunté con nerviosismo

-Sí, sabes, me quedaré por un tiempo aquí- Dijo ella tomando una lata de Coca-Cola

Había algo extraño, ¿cómo llegó aquí?, al menos que haya usado…claro, tecnología moderna superada.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?- Le pregunté desconcertada

-Claro, quiero que mañana vayamos a Kansas City ¿OK?- Dijo fríamente

-Sí, por supuesto, no estaría mal conocer Kansas City- Acordé con ella

¡Dios!, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Estaba tan tranquila, sin esta Proyect-Music, lo único que creo, que me parecía bonito era su nombre: Mary Natsuki Miki Mitsuki Kousuke. Su nombre era muy significativo, y más para mí porque Natsuki significa "Tiempo de verano" y mi estación favorita era el verano. Es incómodo, primero era incomodo porque no tenía ni padres ni hermanas y mucho menos mascotas. Y ahora que estoy totalmente adaptada, viene este ser intergaláctico diciendo que es un Proyect-Music y que yo la creé, de hecho sí la creé, pero, esto es extraño, ¿Cómo no sé qué es un espía o un secuestrador?

Bueno, tengo que dormir, a lo mejor estoy en un sueño y todo esto no está ocurriendo, espero que no sea verdad esto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Creen que pudo haber sido un sueño?<strong>

**¿Qué hace la máquina de carretera allí?**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**Véanlo**** en el próximo capítulo :3**


	2. La pesadilla empieza aquí

**Segundo capítulo de esta alternativa 5ta entrega de Transformers, se pondrá intensa la situación, yo diría demasiado**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 La pesadilla empieza aquí<p>

Bueno, creo que de todas maneras, fue un sueño, no logré ver a Mary por ningún lado, eso creo que sí, bien, debo ir a Kansas City, no está muy lejos de aquí. Iba a limpiar mi camioneta Nissan, Urvan, ya que tengo otra que es Ford, Ranger, pero bueno, cuando de repente…

-¡Hola, Ama!- Exclamó alegre

-¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?- Pregunté nerviosa

-No, en realidad existo- Dijo seriamente

Ay Dios, bueno, por lo menos ya no podré pedir ayuda a alguien de mis vecinos que me lleve a Kansas City, Mary sabe manejar muy bien, además de esa habilidad la tiene desde nacimiento, es decir, desde que yo la creé.

Entonces, si íbamos a Kansas City, por lo menos debería cambiarme de ropa, entonces me dispuse a bañarme.

Saliendo me puse una blusa larga de color negro con puntos rosas, un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera verde marca Aeropostale, arremangada, que dejaba ver la parte negra de la blusa en los brazos, de las cintas blancas las amarré entre sí pareciendo una capa, unos mitones, uno era rojo y el otro era azul rey, mis pulseras, en el tobillo llevaba un cascabel y mis converse rosas.

Luego de terminar de cambiarme salí de la casa con Mary, diciéndole que teníamos trabajo por hacer. Pasamos un buen rato sin hablar, hasta que Mary empezó a entablar conversación.

-Sabes, debe ser extraño para ti, verme en la realidad, pero tú me creaste, me dibujaste, me creaste una historia- Habló con sinceridad

- Sí, lo sé- Le dije suspirando

Íbamos la mitad del camino, cuando una fila de carros, apareció en el otro carril, un Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle, un Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray verde y negro, un Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse azul y negro, un Chevrolet Camaro 2016 amarillo y el otro era un tráiler azul con llamas rojas. ¡Podría reconocerlos en cualquier lugar! pero…no puedo recordarlo. No tardaron mucho y dieron la vuelta bruscamente cambiando de carril, yéndose hacia nuestro carril.

-¡Mary, creo que nos persiguen!- Exclamé algo alterada

-Lo sé, no temas- Me dijo seria

En ese momento, Mary toco el volante de la camioneta y de ella salió un esplendor azul turquesa, ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho?, ni idea.

-¡A la de tres, saltas! ¿OK? No cuestiones mis órdenes, Ama- Dijo como un líder nato.

-Está bien- Acordé con ella

Mary abrió la puerta de su lado, yo también la abrí, sabía que eso era peligroso, e incluso, era un plan suicida, la creé conforme a mi mentalidad, habilidades entre otras cosas.

-Uno…- Contó

-Dos…- Le seguí

-¡Tres!- Exclamamos al unísono

Saltamos y corrimos unos 7 metros de donde saltamos, lo que vi después fue asombroso. Mi Nissan Urvan blanca se transformó en un robot, no tardaron los carros que nos perseguían y también se transformaron. ¡Eran los Autobots!, ¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?

-¡Abriré un transportador solo para nosotras, hay que entrar, sin dudar, Ama!- Exclamó seria Mary

-OK- Acepté

De la nada abrió un transportador, entramos en él y salimos hacia nada más y menos que en Kansas City.

¡¿No era mejor opción decirle que abriera un transportador hacia Kansas City?!

Pero bueno, teníamos que escondernos, de esas cosas, Autobots, lo que sea, es demasiado peligroso salir y más si están ellos persiguiéndonos.

-Tenemos que separarnos así no nos podrán encontrar, ¿OK?- Planeó Mary

Al momento de correr, escuché una explosión y al parecer venía de… del lado a donde se fue Mary, corrí y corrí, no sabía si me estaban siguiendo, espera un momento…si yo muero antes de que ellos me encuentren, no podrán llevarme.

Luego salí del bosque y me dirigí a una carretera, que estaba ahí mismo, no faltó mucho y pasó un tráiler.

Quedé inconsciente después de eso…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Habrán atropellado a Janette?<strong>

**¿Qué pasó con Mary?**

**¿A dónde las llevarán?**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo :3**


	3. Nueva Misión

**He aquí el 3er capítulo, siento la demora**

**Este creo que ya está más largo que los anteriores :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 Proteger a la Máquina de carretera<p>

(Narra Optimus)

(Hace un día)

Ahí estaba, paseando por la carretera con los demás autobots, buscando a la máquina de carretera, cuando de repente, Bumblebee se desvió del camino.

-Bumblebee, ¿Qué haces, por qué te desvías?- Le dije un poco serio

-Ah, lo siento, ¿Qué teníamos que hacer?- Preguntó dudoso

-Buscar a la máquina de carretera, es nuestra única esperanza- Le dije seriamente

Sabía lo de la máquina de carretera, por un recuerdo que tengo, de dos personas hablando, no podía ver sus rostros y entonces mencionaron a la máquina de carretera. No sé muy bien que es, pero tengo que encontrar algo o alguien que se vista como la carretera.

Era ridículo, ¿Cómo voy a poder encontrar alguien así?

Estábamos en el camino, platicando, riéndonos unas cuantas veces y no apareció nada, decidimos volver a la casa de los Yeager. Tal vez mañana podríamos encontrarlo, pero, es nuestra única y última esperanza, Galvatron sigue vivo, esto es urgente.

-Esperamos que lo encuentren, Optimus- Dijo Cade sonriéndonos

-Sí, eso esperamos también- Dije lleno de esperanza

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es la máquina de carretera?- Preguntó Cade

-No lo sé, solamente sé sus características: Velocidad, fuerza, agudeza visual, agudeza auditiva, agudeza del tacto y tiene que ver con la carretera- Le expliqué

(Al día siguiente)

Luego fuimos hacia Kansas City, y no había nada, íbamos de regreso pero, pude ver algo extraño: una Nissan Urvan blanca, en el asiento del conductor iba una chica con cabello azul turquesa, ojos bicolores y un tatuaje de una curva cerrada en el cachete derecho. En el copiloto iba otra chica, pero esta vez tenía el cabello café oscuro, ojos cafés, vestía una sudadera verde que por cierto no estaba cerrada y una blusa larga de color negro con puntos rosas.

¡Ahí estaba, era la máquina de carretera!

Unos segundos más tarde dimos la vuelta bruscamente, para lo cual, eso asustó mucho a las dos chicas y aceleraron el paso, 5 minutos después de perseguirlas, las puertas se abrieron y salieron de la camioneta

¿Están locas, cómo se les pudo haber ocurrido una idea así?

Al salir, esa camioneta se puso en modo robot, era como nosotros, pero, teníamos que seguirlas, teníamos que, protegerlas del peligro y más de Galvatron.

-Drift, Crosshairs y Hound, convengan a este Autobot a que se una a nosotros, ¿OK?- Pregunté iniciando nuestro plan

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamaron los 3 al unísono

-Bumblebee, ven conmigo- Le dije antes de que pudiera aceptar

No tardamos en llegar a Kansas City, era muy grande, no fue hasta cuando vi a la máquina de carretera separarse de la otra chica.

-Bumblebee, ve por la otra, yo voy por la máquina de carretera- Le dije antes de separarnos

(Narra Bumblebee)

Optimus es el líder, no me puedo quejar, bueno, tal vez sí, pero, no muy a menudo

-¡Detente ahí!- Exclamé

Demonios, era rápida y más para ser alguien tan diminuta, nunca había visto que un humano fuera tan rápido como aquella. Creo que no me oyó al decirle que se detuviera como estaba distraída huyendo de mí. Luego entramos a un bosque, reaccioné y vi que la humana salió hacia la carretera. Venía un tráiler ya muy cerca, lo único que pude hacer fue quitarla del camino, lo logré y con éxito, al parecer se desmayó antes de ser atropellada. Era una humana muy bonita y joven, como de unos 14 o 16 años.

(Narra Optimus)

-¡Quédate quieta, máquina de carretera!- Exclamé antes de lanzarle un explosivo menor

-No creas que eso va a pasar, maldito Autobot- Exclamó con tono agresivo

No sé por qué, pero esos ojos bicolores y esa expresión agresiva, los puedo reconocer en cualquier lugar, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para recordarlos. Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando ella, pasó su pierna sobre mis pies haciéndome caer.

¿Cómo es posible que tenga una fuerza increíble?

-¡ArestratosGalaxy Infinity III!- Exclamó la chica

En ese momento apareció en sus manos una arma tipo guadaña, solo que más grande y con un toque de tecnología. Trató de cortarme con su guadaña, solamente me rozó un poco el hombro. No tardé para tomarla del cuello y aventarla bruscamente contra la pared, en ese preciso momento, mucha sangre salió de su boca, cuando al fin pude verla un poco débil, la levanté para tenerla a mi altura, cuando por fin la reconocí.

-Mary, ¿eres tú?- Pregunté con un tono apenas audible

-O-Orion, Orion, ¿Eres, t-tú, pero, cómo…?- Preguntó antes de caer inconsciente

-Optimus, ya la tengo- Era Bumblebee, con la humana en brazos, también estaba inconsciente.

-Bien, llevémoslas, a Texas, con los Yeager- Di la orden

Luego nos encontramos con Drift, Hound y Crosshairs, con el nuevo miembro de los Autobots, una Nissan Urvan de color blanco.

-Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunté amablemente

-Michelle Stratos- Respondió presentablemente

-Bien Michelle, bienvenida a tu nuevo equipo- Le dije amablemente

-Gracias, Optimus Prime- Agradeció

-¿Tienes hermanas?- Pregunté

-Sí, se llama Saffron Stratos- Dijo amablemente

Y bueno, antes de irnos fuimos por su hermana Saffron, luego nos fuimos, yo me llevé a Mary y Bumblebee se llevó a la humana, llevándolas hasta su protección total.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal el capítulo 3?<strong>

**lo siento si me tardé bastante, pero tenía demasiada tarea a más no poder .-.**


	4. El nuevo enemigo

**Agregué un capítulo que me faltó XD y van a ser 12 capítulos solamente, si ya sé que son muy pocos pero están largos -_-**

**Y he aquí unas cosas misteriosas e interesantes**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 El nuevo enemigo<p>

_Base Central de KSI en Kansas City, Kansas, Estados Unidos_

-¡Ah, hola William!, dime ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?, necesito que firme algo- Dijo la subsecretaria de KSI Pamela Wonderall

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Pamela, ella está en la tercera planta- Dijo el secretario de la presidenta de KSI William Mavis

-Bien, lo que tengo aquí es urgente que lo firme ella- Dijo seriamente Pamela

-Claro, subamos en el ascensor por favor, después de usted- Dijo William para así cederle el paso a Pamela

-Muchas gracias William- Dijo Pamela antes de apretar el botón que los subirá a la tercera planta

Había un silencio incómodo, uno era el secretario y la otra era la subsecretaria, Pamela, a diferencia de William, es muy severa, estricta, mandona y malvada, William, a diferencia de Pamela, quiere sobresalirse con su trabajo, compasivo, inteligente y llamado "Rata consejera" por Pamela, ya que es el secretario de la secretaria de KSI.

Habían transcurrido mucho tiempo, cuando al fin llegaron a las 3ra planta, una puerta de metal se abrió automáticamente, y allí estaba…

La presidenta de KSI, su nombre:

Miranda Rachel Ranger

-William, te he dicho que no traigas más visitas, por ahora, quiero gozar esta hermosa vista de mi Kansas City – Dijo Miranda

-Ah, sí, pero antes, presidenta, le llama Pamela, quiere que le firme algo, así que…con su permiso, me retiro presidenta- Dijo William antes de que cerrara la puerta y saliera casi huyendo.

-Y bien… ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Miranda, para así darse la vuelta con su silla giratoria y se pudo reconocer mejor:

Era una mujer, no pasa de los 40 años, cabello rojo, corto hasta el cuello, ojos grises, vestía una gabardina negra, una playera con escote de color crema, un pantalón negro con 2 porta pistolas, pero en el tobillo tenía oculta una de resguardo y unas botas cortas con una correa en el borde y en ésta tiene picos muy puntiagudos.

-Necesito que firme esto…es un plan de viaje de negocios hacia Japón, dentro de 4 días- Dijo Pamela para así mostrarle el papel donde venía el plan.

-…Muy bien…ten, tómalo y retírate, pero antes de retirarte, llama al señor Thomas Castlecake- Dijo Miranda con un tono sombrío y perverso

-Por supuesto- Dijo Pamela para así, retirarse de la oficina de Miranda.

No tardó más de media hora cuanto la puerta de abrió de nuevo, y se podía observar a un señor alto de tez blanca, cabello cano, iba de traje con una corbata azul, en la mano llevaba un portafolio negro, luego lo abrió, en ella había un gran papeleo y una laptop muy moderna.

-Y bien, ¿La encontraste?- Preguntó Miranda

-Pues…se podría decir que no presidenta- Dijo Thomas fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERAS?! ¡ENCUÉNTRALA!- Dijo gritando Miranda llena de ira.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, presidenta- Dijo nuevamente Thomas

-¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo Miranda irritada mientras ponía unas mano en su frente

-Fui a Dodge City y me llamó la atención esto…-Dijo sin terminar Thomas para así poner un video.

Thomas abrió la laptop, seguidamente, se reprodujo un video donde era Janette saliendo de la casa con Mary dirigiéndose hacia la Nissan Urvan.

-¡Vamos Mary, tenemos trabajo por hacer!, y más si tú eres la máquina de Carretera y yo tu asistente y creadora- Dijo ansiosamente Janette

-Sí, lo sé Janette, no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces- Dijo Mary sonriendo

-¡Espera, retrocede un poco a cinta!- Exclamó Miranda

Y Thomas retrocedió la cinta cuando Janette iba saliendo de su casa con Mary, el rostro de Miranda cambió a uno feliz, perverso y malvado, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Bien hecho Thomas- Dijo Miranda aplaudiendo y felicitando a su cómplice

-G-Gracias presidenta, pero, ¿de qué me está felicitando?- Preguntó Thomas

-Al fin la hemos encontrado, necesito que la mates- Ordenó Miranda

-Muy bien presidenta, ¿quiere ver el cuerpo?- Preguntó irónicamente Thomas

-Por supuesto que quiero verlo, ya han pasado 3 años desde el "accidente", y además, tenemos que asegurarnos de no dejar sobrevivientes- Dijo Miranda, luego de que se parara de su silla y viera por la ventana su querida Kansas City mientras recordaba algo.

**_Flashback_**

_-Presidenta, ya hemos mandado la orden- Dijo Thomas_

_-Excelente, puedes retirarte, ah, y llama a Jeremy por favor- Ordenó Miranda_

_-¿Para qué me necesita, presidenta?- Preguntó dudoso Jeremy_

_-Puedes tomarte unas vacaciones Jeremy, digo, con tu familia- Dijo "ingenuamente" Miranda_

_-¿Es en serio lo que me está diciendo?- Preguntó Jeremy inseguro _

_-Starlight, Starlight, Starlight, te estoy dando una oportunidad que casi nunca le doy a los demás empleados de KSI, o acaso ¿Quieres que esta oportunidad se la da a otro?, ¿Quiere eso Jeremy?, alejado de tu familia sin recibir unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones- Dijo Miranda intentando de convencer a Jeremy_

_-No, no quiero eso, está bien, aceptaré las vacaciones- Aceptó Jeremy_

_-Muy bien, toma a tu esposa, 4 hijas y tu perro y…diviértanse- Dijo Miranda, al final Jeremy se despidió de Miranda, al irse ya de la oficina Miranda puso una sonrisa muy siniestra._

_(3 semanas después)_

_Noticia de último momento: Un autobús se estrelló con un tráiler de carga, en ella iba una familia de 6, al parecer, ya se identificó las identidades de estas personas, aunque una sigue desparecida…_

_-¿Desaparecida?, Thomas busca información sobre la desaparecida- Ordenó Miranda_

_-Sí presidenta- Aceptó Thomas y luego se fue. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

Janette Starlight, nos volveremos a ver las caras, solo que… tú tienes algo que me debe pertenecer, por el bien de la innovación humana.

No, de hecho, tengo que finalizar lo que Joshua Joyce empezó y además...tengo que descubrir qué es la máquina de carretera.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que hace el tiempo en sólo 3 años después de AoE XD<strong>

**De todas maneras Miranda va a reaparecer capítulos más adelante :)**

**Bye**


	5. Nos encontraron

**Aquí el capítulo 5 de esta interesante historia reveladora y WTF!**

**Disfrútenla :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 Nos encontraron<p>

Desperté, al principio pensé que ya estaba con Dios o algo así pero no. Era una habitación muy bonita. No tenía mi sudadera puesta, ni mis Converse.

-¡¿Y Mary?! Creo que esos Autobots nos capturaron- Me dije para mí misma

Decidí salir de aquí, saliendo no por la puerta, sino por la ventana. Iba bajando cuando al pensar que ya había llegado hasta abajo, no era cierto, estaba Optimus Prime, sujetándome.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Bájame ahora- Exclamé

-No puedo, porque tenemos que protegerlas- Eso fue lo que dijo antes de bajarme totalmente

-¿Y se puede saber, de qué, Prime-San?- Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, ¡Era Mary!

-Bueno, Mary, de Galvatron- Explicó Optimus

-No me digas, ¿de los restos de Megatron crearon a Galvatron?- Preguntó Mary

-Afirmativo, además de que KSI quiere matarte, porque creen que eres una amenaza para la humanidad- Empezó a hablar Optimus

-¿Matarme? ¡JAJAJA!, buena broma, Sabes perfectamente que yo no muero, Prime-San- Se burló Mary

Era verdad, Mary no puede morir, así la creé yo, antes de darme cuenta, agarré de la muñeca alguien y lo derribé.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió, pequeña humana- Exclamó el pequeño Autobot de color amarillo con algo de dolor

-Los presento, él es Bumblebee, ý ellos son: Hound…- Dijo Optimus presentándolos uno por uno

-Hola que tal- Dijo Hound saludando

-Drift…- Presentó al segundo

-¿Qué onda, chicas?- Eso fue lo que dijo antes de sentarse coquetamente junto a sus katanas.

-y Crosshairs- Dijo por último

-Hola chicas, miren mis paracaídas- Dijo emocionado y feliz

-Que bonitos- Dije amablemente

-Vaya, así que ya despertaron Janette y Mary- Esa voz era de Michelle

-Y creo que ya conocieron a nuestros nuevos amigos- Esa voz era de Saffron

-Mary, supe que puedes convertirnos en humanos, ¿eso es cierto?- Preguntó Optimus

-Sí es verdad, vengan conmigo- Dijo Mary guiándonos a todos en el cuarto de trabajo de Cade, de pronto, sacó una maleta pequeña y de ella sacó 8 relojes-contratiempo

-Si los activan, podrán ser humanos- Dijo Mary honestamente

Así lo hicieron, Optimus tenía el cabello azul rey, ojos azules, en la oreja tenía un auricular, vestía una playera negra y encima una sudadera roja, pantalones negros con una raya azul marino en medio y unos converse rojos con agujetas azul rey.

Bumblebee tenía el cabello amarillo, un poco desarreglado, ojos azules, vestía una sudadera con gorro amarilla, con rayas negras en los brazos, llevaba unos colgantes amarillos, vestía un pantalón de color negro, y unos vans amarillos con agujetas negras.

Hound tenía el cabello café, ojos café oscuro, vestía un uniforme militar, en el lado derecho del uniforme tenía una bolsa con una cajetilla de cigarros, unas botas Caterpillar, incluyendo una gorra y en medio tenía el símbolo de los autobots.

Drift tenía el cabello azul rey, desarreglado, ojos azules, vestía un chaleco azul con negro (La mitad del chaleco era azul y la otra negra), unos mitones negros con rayas azules, en la espalda tenía 2 katanas muy filosas, un short azul con dos líneas negras a los costados y unos Nike de color azul con agujetas de color negro.

Michelle tenía el cabello blanco, ojos rojos, una sudadera blanca, debajo tenía una blusa blanca larga con rayas negras, un mini short blanco, botas negras con agujetas blancas y mallones blancos.

Saffron tenía el cabello gris ostión, ojos plateados, una playera blanca, encima una gabardina gris ostión, un pantalón pesquero de color blanco y unos Adidas de color gris con rayas blancas.

Y Crosshairs tenía el cabello negro, ojos verdes, vestía una playera de manga larga negra y encima de esa tenía otra playera, pero de color verde, en medio tiene el símbolo de los autobots, encima de esto, tenía una gabardina verde con negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos K-Swiss negros con agujetas verdes

-¿Ama, estás bien?, te veo un poco colorada- Preguntó Mary, evitándose echar a reír. Toqué mi cara, no estaba mintiendo, estaba colorada, ni siquiera sé por qué, rayos.

-Es que tengo calor, como estamos en Texas- Le dije despreocupada y tratando de controlarme

-Ama, quiero hablar contigo, más tarde- Cambiando así su aspecto a uno muy serio y preocupado. Me fui a caminar un rato y antes de irme pasó algo inesperado y extraño.

-Oye, pequeña humana- Era Bumblebee, quien ya iba detrás de mí

-Ah, tengo un nombre ¿OK?- Le dije

-Ah, lo siento, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó ansioso Bumblebee

-Anda, yo también quiero saber- Ese fastidioso que interrumpió era Optimus

-Yo también- Le siguió Hound

-Yo igual- Prosiguió Drift

-Y no se olviden de mí- Insistió Crosshairs

-Espero que se lo graben bien ¿OK?, ah, porque no lo repetiré otra vez, mi nombre es Janette Starlight, bien ya lo dije- Así que me alivié en decirles, que de hecho todos se quedaron atónitos y bueno, me fui a pasear. Pero antes…

-Janette, ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Optimus con mucha seriedad

-Oh, qué bien ya te sabes mi nombre, Optimus, voy a dar un paseo- Le expliqué detalladamente

-No sin seguridad, Bumblebee y yo vamos a hacerte compañía- Eso fue lo que dijo antes de que Bumblebee llegara corriendo

-Pero, ah, está bien- Dije suspirando molesta, harta y nostálgica a la vez.

Para distraerlos simulé que me caí y salí muy herida. Pero Optimus no era demasiado pendejo como para dejarme ahí sola…

-Bumblebee, cuida a Janette- Dio la orden Optimus

Demonios, necesitaba estar sola, pero se me ocurrió decirle a Bumblebee que jugáramos algo y le dije que me buscara una flor de color rojo. En ese momento Bumblebee se fue y yo al fin pude huir de la guardia de ambos. Quería pensar las cosas por mí sola, pero antes de retractarme, recordé algo que me dijo Mary:

-"_Tú, eres muy diferente a comparación con los demás humanos, tú, no cambias la lealtad por el dinero"_

Debería volver y disculparme con Optimus y con Bumblebee, era muy noche, vi la hora en el reloj-contratiempo, eran las 10:00 Pm, fui interrumpida cuando escuché un sonido detrás de los árboles, un búho cantó, unas voces se escuchaban, y unos pasos que venían hacia mí, pero no caminando, sino corriendo. Me asusté y corrí, corrí, hasta que encontré el camino a casa de Cade no me detuve y seguía corriendo, hasta que al fin llegué, me faltaba respirar, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, levanté la mirada y no pude aguantar las ganas de morir al ver que eran Optimus y Bumblebee.

-Y-Yo…Lo…¡Lo siento mucho!- Exclamé, sabía que a lo mejor no me perdonarían, quería morir, desaparecer de aquí.

-Janette…- Dijo Optimus haciendo pausa

-Calla, creo que yo, debería morir- Eso fue lo que dije y luego me arrepentí de eso…

-Janette, te disculpamos, no queremos que los Decepticons te encuentren- Eso fue lo que dijo Bumblebee antes de que ambos me ayudaran a levantarme

-Aunque, fue muy descortés fingir que estabas herida- dijo Optimus

-Sí, lo lamento mucho, a ambos, pero, por ahora, escuché unos paso y voces cuando venía para acá- Dije disculpándome

-Ama- Llamó Mary

-¿Sí?- Pregunté algo nerviosa

-Es suficiente, no te vamos a involucrar en situaciones como esta, se acabó Ama, si escuchaste esas voces significa que los Decepticons están a un paso de secuestrarte, vas a regresar a casa, y eso es en Dodge City, no quiero reclamos, ¿OK?- Todo eso lo dijo Mary con una seriedad y preocupación profunda.

-Está bien, pero antes, Bumblebee, te agradezco por salvarme la vida en Kansas City, ¿Te puedo decir "Bee"?- Pregunté felizmente

-C-C-Claro, ¿Por qué no Janette?- Eso fue lo que dijo antes de que me fuera

-Janette, yo te llevaré a casa- Se ofreció Optimus como voluntario

-Gracias- Le agradecí felizmente

Pasamos tantas carreteras, él se trasformó en su modo auto, para lo cual, eso a mí me encantaba, desde que tenía 4 años me gustaban los autos y el olor de la gasolina. Finalmente, llegamos a Dodge City y me despedí de Optimus, que por cierto se puso en su forma humana

-Bueno, gracias por traerme a mi casa, Optimus- Le dije cariñosamente

-De nada, Janette- Me devolvió el favor

-Adiós- Me despedí

-Adiós- Siguió

Me desperté a la madrugada, por un sonido extraño, venía del patio, llevé una linterna y fui a revisar, levanté la mirada y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué vió Janette?<strong>

**¿Habrá sido a los agentes de KSI?**

**Quién sabe ;)**


	6. Secuestro y Rescate

**Aquí el capítulo 6 de esta interesante historia reveladora y WTF!**

**A Optimus se le pondrá una prueba que demostrará qué tanto le importa Janette e.e**

**si voy a hacer OptimusXJanette ok no XD**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 Secuestro y rescate<p>

(_Narra Optimus_)

Fue algo deprimente, ella, era la creadora de Mary, creo que por lo menos podremos estar más tranquilos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de dormir en una cama, que de hecho fue cómodo para mí, no quería levantarme, ahora ya sé por qué a los humanos no les gusta levantarse, pero Mary me asustó cuando dijo algo terrible…

-¡Mi Ama!- Exclamó Mary asustada

-¿Qué sucedió con Janette?- Pregunté dudoso

-¡La secuestró Galvatron!- Exclamó asustada

Galvatron nos dirigió un video para nosotros, los autobots, estaba ella ahí, amarrada de piernas y manos, y para empeorar las cosas, amordazada. Ella, no podía morir, era la única humana que me apoyaba, que confiaba en mí y sobretodo, que no me odiaba y me amaba, por lo que ella me decía.

-¡Tenemos que salvarla!- Exclamé con un poco de desesperación

-¿Van a ir a otra guerra más?- Preguntó una voz, era Cade, con Tessa y Shane.

-Pues, se puede decir que sí- Le expliqué

-Entonces vamos con ustedes- Dijo Shane

Cade preparó unas cuantas armas, nos transformamos en modo vehicular y fuimos hacia donde tenían a Janette: Dodge City.

(_Narra Janette_)

(1 Hora antes)

Desperté poco a poco, no sé dónde me encontraba, solamente sé que me secuestro… ¡Galvatron! ¿Cómo supo mi ubicación?, ni idea, pero ahora me tenía atada, de pies, manos y amordazada. En ese momento, Galvatron apareció, con una "cámara de video", y unas cuantas herramientas puntiagudas.

¿Qué diablos trataba de hacer?

Seguido de eso me quitó la venda que me tapaba la boca.

-Mira, tú te quedas aquí y nosotros, vamos a matar a los seres más preciados para ti- empezó a hablar Galvatron

-No, por favor a ellos no- Le supliqué

Galvatron sacó una pequeña navaja y me hizo una cortada en el brazo derecho. Grité de dolor lo que pude.

¿Por qué me involucre en esto?

Seguidamente hizo otro corte, pero más profundo en la pierna izquierda y al final me dio un pequeño corte en el cachete derecho.

-¿Y entonces qué dices?- Preguntó en tono hipócrita

-¡Déjalos en paz, por favor, ellos son mi única familia!- grité entre sollozos, luego Galvatron me puso nuevamente la venda y activó la cámara.

-Optimus Prime, sí soy yo, Galvatron, ahora con una nueva venganza, puede ser que me hayas derrotado en la batalla de Hong Kong la vez pasada, pero sigo vivo, y ahora tengo lo más importante para ti, a tú pequeña amiga humana.

Quería decirle que no viniera por mí, que me dejara morir, así tal vez, Galvatron no conseguiría lo que quisiera, pero no pude, solamente lloré y no paré de llorar, no quería que Optimus muriera, que Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, Crosshairs, Michelle, Saffron o Mary murieran, mi familia estaba muerta, y ellos son lo único que me quedan.

-Ahora hay que esperar a que vengan aquí- Dijo Galvatron con toda seguridad

-¿En serio crees que vendrán?- Pregunté con esperanza

-Claro que sí, si para Optimus eres su más apreciada amiga- Dijo Galvatron

-Pero, ellos son 8 y tú eres uno- Dije asegurando mi victoria

-¿En serio crees eso, Janette, o debería decirte por tu apellido, Starlight?- Dijo Galvatron con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

(Mientras tanto los Autobots)

(_Narra Optimus_)

-Muy bien Shane y Tessa, vayan con Bumblebee, Cade y Mary vengan conmigo- Ordené

Lo más preciado para mí, la humana más preciada para mí, su vida, está en un gran riesgo.

-No debí dejar a Janette sola, en Dodge City- Se culpó Mary

-Tú y Janette, son los seres más apreciados para mí, sin ustedes, no tengo fuerzas para seguir- Dije con desanimo

-No tienes que decir eso, cuando eras niño, yo te apoyé y te di el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a los asuntos de la vida real- Declaró Mary

-Ella me cae bien- Dije

-Y pues, a ella también le caes bien- Dijo Mary en tono cariñoso

-Optimus, ¿la conoces?- Preguntó Cade dudoso

-Ah, sí, es mi amiga de la infancia, ella es una Proyect-Music purasangre real y también es la máquina de carretera- Dije explicándole la situación a Cade

-¿En serio no es tu novia?- Preguntó Cade

-Claro que no, además de que yo…Yo…díselo Optimus- Dijo Mary hablando dificultosamente

-Y bueno, ella también es…la verdadera líder de los Autobots en general, ya sean femeninas o masculinos- Respondí con tono serio

-¿Y por qué lo es?- Preguntó ingenuamente Cade

-Como ella es la máquina de carretera, dirige a los autos comunes pero también a los Autobots, ¿Cómo lo hace?, pues se podría decir que Mary…- Dije sin concluir

-Tengo un poder que me permite dirigir a la carretera y se llama "Organizar la carretera"- Dijo Mary con tono serio

Luego llegamos a Dodge City, y con la ayuda de Mary pudimos localizar el lugar dónde tenían a Janette. No pude evitar la necesidad de querer patear el trasero de Galvatron en ese mismo instante, salté hacia el techo, que de hecho se rompió y al mismo tiempo le empecé a disparar a Galvatron.

-¡Mary, allí está, libérenla!- Ordené

Disparé muchas veces, hasta que casi se me acaba la munición puse a prueba un pequeño truco que me enseñó Mary: Salté hacia atrás y pasé mi pierna entre los pies de Galvatron y éste cayó al suelo

-… ¡Optimus, vete a pelear con Galvatron afuera!- Exclamó Mary irritada

-Amigos Decepticons, ¡Ataquen!- Galvatron dio una orden

Pedí ayuda a los demás Autobots, pero al ver que eran demasiados llamé a los Dinobots y finalmente le hice caso a Mary y nos fuimos al centro de la ciudad a pelear.

(Ahora)

(_Narra Janette_)

Galvatron me puso en una camilla, atando mis manos y piernas.

-Tú tienes algo que me debe pertenecer, Starlight- Dijo seriamente Galvatron

-No sé de qué hablas- Le dije

-Si yo te asesino, Mary será mía porque yo seré su actual creador- Dijo malvadamente

De repente, sacó un instrumento muy filoso y puntiagudo, con eso me imagino que me mataría, ¿Voy a morir así? por lo menos hay que verle lo positivo, si muero, veré a mi familia en el otro mundo, mientras eso pensaba una lágrima feliz salió. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el techo se rompió y de ella salió… ¡Optimus Prime!, ¿Qué hace él? se supone que no debería venir.

-… ¡Allí está, libérenla!- Ordenó Optimus

Mary vino hacia mí y me liberó con un rayo láser, estaba preocupada por mí.

-Ama, me alegro que estés bien, fue mi culpa sacarte de esto, aun sabiendo que corrías gran riesgo, ahora, ¡Optimus, vete a pelear con Galvatron afuera!- Exclamó Mary irritada

-Amigos Decepticons, ¡Ataquen!- Galvatron dio una orden

Salieron unos 10 Decepticons, todo lo que me dijo Galvatron era verdad, no estaba solo, solamente estaba esperando el momento para atacar a los Autobots.

-Te los presento, ellos son: Sketcher, Ironsides, Truck, Glowlie, Firepost, Streetlight, Weelyfire, Acrossline, Dangermine y Closedawn.

-No creas que no estamos preparados Galvatron, Grimlock, Strafe, Slug y Scorn, ¡Vengan!- Ordeno Optimus

En ese momento, aparecieron los Dinobots, junto a los Decepticons llevaron la batalla hacia el centro de Dodge City, Mary y yo corrimos hacia donde estaban ellos, corrimos un pequeño tramo, pero caí.

-¿Ama?- Preguntó Mary

-¡Tú sigue!, Optimus te necesita, de hecho, necesitas dirigirlos a todos ellos, ¿Tienes esa capacidad, no? estaré orgullosa de ti si lo haces, ¡Ve, vamos!- Exclamé confiada y segura

Mary no tardó y siguió, yo ya me las arreglaría, me di cuenta que la causa de que me caí fue la herida profunda que me hizo Galvatron con la navaja. No podía defenderme, soy, una completa inútil ahora, ¡Tengo una idea!, pero, necesito una escoba. Caminé unas cuantas cuadras entre los escombros del desastre que hicieron Optimus y los demás. Y vi un edificio, entré en él y me puse a buscar en el cuarto de limpieza, tardé un poco en encontrar una escoba pero la encontré.

Cuando estaba empezado a separar el palo y la cabeza de la escoba, el edificio casi se derrumba al caer ¡Crosshairs! bueno, por lo menos, tengo que defenderme sola.

-Janette, hola, que bueno que te veo aquí, ¡Estás herida!- Exclamó Crosshairs

-N-No es nada- Dije sin preocupación

-Claro que sí, mira eso, eso y eso- Dijo señalando mi pierna izquierda, el brazo derecho y el cachete derecho.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre a causa de las heridas que me hizo Galvatron

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a llamar a Mary- Dijo Crosshairs antes de irse

-No importa, antes de que venga, yo ya me habré ido- Dije en tono apenas audible

Podía defenderme sola, se Tae Kwon Do, tiro con arco y natación, ¿Qué más podía pedir? y además de que mi arma de defensa es un palo de escoba, no importa en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa janette es tan genial le vale madre si su arma es un pobre palo de escoba XD<strong>

**Bueno, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo si es tan valiente como lo es :D**


	7. La persecución

**El siete pues...siempre fue el 7 XD**

**Ya voy a acabar de escribir el 8 y otra cosa: Esta historia se está terminando muy rápido**

**Bueno, por lo mientras véanla digo, léanla XD**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 La persecución<p>

(_Narra Mary_)

Luego de separarme de mi Ama corrí hacia donde estaban los demás y misil de Firepost casi me mata, aunque no puedo morir, solamente me dañaría, primero, me encargué de Weelyfire, que estaba intentando atacarme, la evadí y con el poder de "Contactar la carretera" logré paralizarla por un lapso de tiempo y así dejaría de interferir en mi trabajo. Luego, debido a una explosión causada por Glowlie y Firepost, Crosshairs salió volando hasta un edificio dañado, Firepost, al ver que había civiles aventó unos cuantos escombros hacia ellos, puse mis manos separadas y dirigí los escombros a una parte segura e intacta de los civiles.

-¡Mary, Janette está herida!- Exclamó una voz detrás de mí, era Crosshairs

-¿Qué, pero cómo?- Pregunté preocupada

-No sé, no me dijo nada y dijo que no era nada grave, pero las heridas eran profundas- Dijo Crosshairs

-¿En dónde estaba herida?- Pregunté preocupada aún más

-En la pierna izquierda, el cachete derecho y el brazo derecho- Explicó Crosshairs

-¿Y en dónde está Janette?- Pregunté seria

-En ese edificio- Dijo Crosshairs señalando el edificio dañado en el que había caído él.

Fui hacía el edificio y no vi rastro alguno de Janette, entonces noté algo extraño, el cuarto de limpieza estaba desordenado y en la esquina del cuarto solamente se veía la cabeza de una escoba. Janette es muy buena en el Tae Kwon Do, es probable que haya agarrado ese palo para defenderse. Para mi suerte había un camino de sangre que iba hacia afuera del edificio, lo seguí y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era difícil para mí creerlo…

(_Narra Janette_)

Decepticons minis venían hacia mí, agarré mi arma y los golpeé uno contra otro, incluso agarré un mini Decepticon y lo estrellé contra otro que estaba cerca de éste, sentí una presencia detrás de mí, al volear era Mary, estaba sorprendida, bueno, por lo que vi en su rostro.

-¡Janette!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herida?- Exclamó Mary preocupada, molesta y sorprendida a la vez.

-¡Pero si no es nada!- Exclamé sin muestra de preocupación alguna

-¿¡No es nada Janette!? ¡Mírate, te estás desangrando! ven te voy a curar- Dijo Mary un poco irritada

-¿Y si me niego qué harás?- Pregunté rebeldemente

-Janette Jane Starlight, no me hagas ir por ti, ¡es una orden!- Exclamó Mary autoritariamente.

-Janette, hazle caso a Mary- Dijo una voz, era Cade, claro, como es el padre de Tessa, conoce el carácter rebelde de los adolescentes.

-Está bien- Dije para luego acercarme a Mary, ella solamente puso su mano en mi pierna y en unos instantes, la herida se cerró, luego hizo lo mismo con el brazo y la mejilla.

-Y además, dame ese palo, Janette- Dijo Mary antes de que yo le diera mi arma.

Lo que pasó después fue que convirtió el palo en un arma poderosa, era un báculo blanco, sin decorativo, que se podía ampliar y reducir.

-Toma Janette, así podrás defenderte mejor, ah, también toma esto…- Y creó un arco con más de 20 flechas de alta tecnología, es decir, munición infinita.

-Pero…Mary esto es…- Dije dudando

-¿Sabes cómo usarlo, no es así?, son armas con las cuales te puedes defender, Janette- Dijo Mary

-Tenemos que ir con Optimus y los demás- Le dije a Mary

-Tienes razón, Cade, Tessa, Shane, es hora de ir a la acción- Dijo entusiasmada Mary

No me di cuenta de que Optimus, Galvatron y los demás ya no estaban en Dodge City, sino que iban directo hacia Kansas City.

En ese momento tomé mi palo, pero de repente, una duda surgió en mí…

-Oye Mary, ¿pero cómo rayos nos vamos a ir?- Pregunté

-Creo que ya es hora de que actives el reloj-contratiempo- Dijo Mary segura

Lo activé, una luz azul verde me cubrió, mi tamaño aumentó el quíntuple, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de una cosa muy extraña en mí…

-¿Y luego?, no pasa nada, solamente aumenté de tamaño- Dije pesimistamente

-¿En serio tú crees eso, Janette?- Preguntó Mary, haciendo que me observara en un espejo tamaño Jumbo.

Eso era…imposible. Lo que veía un espejo en realidad…Era yo, como un autobot, mi armadura era azul verde, en las muñecas tenía explosivos, en la espalda tenía un tipo estuche, adentro había un palo grande de color blanco y una arco con munición infinita de flechas.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Soy un Autobot! y ¿De qué marca de auto soy?- Pregunté emocionada

-Conviértete en auto Janette- Dijo Mary

Así lo hice, era un Ford Mustang 2016 de color azul verde con negro, sinceramente, me encantaba ser un auto.

-Shane, Tessa, suban- Dije abriéndoles las puertas

-Cade tú vendrás conmigo- Dijo Mary dirigiéndose a Cade

-Mary, ¿Tú…también…?- Dije sin terminar mi pregunta

-Sí Janette- Respondió Mary

En ese momento, Mary fue envuelta por una luz de color azul turquesa, su tamaño aumentó el quíntuple, ella era un Porsche Panamera 2016 de color azul turquesa con líneas verdes.

-Sube Cade- Ordenó Mary

(_Narra Optimus)_

Me transforme en modo camión y me fui hacia Kansas City, sabía que Galvatron me seguiría, pude ver a Galvatron en su modo camión, iba a demasiada velocidad, y detrás de él iban Glowlie, Firepost, Streetlight, Weelyfire, Acrossline, Dangermine y Closedawn. No pude evitar distraerme y alguien me llamó…era Bumblebee.

-Optimus, no te preocupes, allá vamos- Dijo Bumblebee muy… ¿feliz?

-¿Pasó algo?, Bumblebee ¿Por qué estás más feliz de lo normal?, ¿Dónde están Mary y Janette?- Pregunté dudoso y a la vez preocupado

-Vamos para Kansas City- Dijo Bumblebee

-Está bien, llamaré a los Dinobots para que nos ayuden- Dije a Bumblebee

-OK- Aseguró

Fue un tiempo muy largo para mí, Galvatron me había lanzado unos 10 explosivos de pequeña intensidad, ya me estaba cansando, lo peor del caso era que de Dodge City hacia Kansas City eran entr horas. Para mi buena suerte, en el carril de entrada próximo entraron Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs, Hound, Michelle y Saffron, pero había algo extraño, con ellos iban un Ford Mustang 2016 azul verde con negro y un Porsche Panamera 2016 azul turquesa con líneas verdes.

-Bumblebee, ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunté preocupado

-Son Mary y Janette en forma vehicular- Dijo Bumblebee con toda tranquilidad

-Ah, ¡¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO?! - Y frené casi desviándome del camino

Galvatron aprovechó que estaba muy distraído y nos atacó con una mega granada. Faltaba muy poco para Kansas City así que todos nosotros -Que obviamente incluyendo a Mary y Janette- Fuimos hacia Kansas City corriendo con nuestro modo robot, el tramo que nos faltaba.

-Haber, Bumblebee, repite lo que habías dicho- Dije en estado de Shock

-Que Mary y Janette tiene forma…Vehicular- Dijo Bumblebee dificultosamente, ya que Acrossline le lanzó un láser y él lo esquivó.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- Pregunté aún en estado de shock

-¿Te acuerdas del reloj-contratiempo que nos dio Mary en el cuarto de trabajo de Cade?- Preguntó Bumblebee

-Sí- Aseguré, pero aun preguntándome qué tenía que ver con que mi Mary y mi Janette tuvieran forma vehicular.

-Que con ese reloj pueden convertirse en autos- Dijo Bumblebee haciendo que mi respuesta -Que era la misma a la que dijo- se desvaneciera

Al fin llegamos a Kansas City, dónde al fin, podré ajustar cuentas con Galvatron

* * *

><p><strong>De por sí, todos quieren patear el Trasero de Galvatron<strong>

**Mary porque es también su enemigo**

**Janette porque la secuestro**

**Optimus Porque secuestró a su querida Janette**


	8. Se nos acaban las fuerzas

**Ya acabé el 8 XD**

**Ah, y por cierto, van a ser 14 capítulos, estoy escribiendo el 19**

**Y para finalizar disfruten el capítulo de hoy... :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 Se nos acaban las fuerzas<p>

(_Narra Janette_)

Al fin habíamos llegado a Kansas City, Kansas.

-Tessa, Shane, hemos llegado- Dije para así despertarlos, ni siquiera sabía a qué hora se durmieron…WTF!

-Gracias…- No terminó de hablar Shane

-Janette, Janette Starlight- Respondí amablemente

-Vamos Cade baja- Ordenó Mary

-¿Dónde están ellos?- Preguntó Cade con arma en mano

-Deben estar, cerca de aquí, aquí Mary, Optimus, responde- Dijo Mary a través de su reloj-contratiempo

En ese momento Mary se transformó en su forma robot, era de color azul con líneas negras y verdes, en las manos, muñecas, rodillos y tobillos podía lanzar explosivos.

-¡Arestratos GalaxyInfinity III!- Exclamó Mary para así sacar su guadaña.

-¿Mary, eres tú?- preguntó una voz por el reloj… ¡Era Optimus!

-Optimus, ¿dónde estás?, te estamos buscando por todas partes- Preguntó Mary… ¿Preocupada?

-Ah sí, lo lamento, estoy peleando con Galvatron, tengo a los Dinobots conmigo- Dijo Optimus disculpándose con Mary

-Está bien, ¿cuál es tu posición?- Preguntó Mary

-Estamos por…bueno, es una carretera- Dijo Optimus apenado

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que ves?- Preguntó Mary

-Es una zona muy demacrada, por aquí pasa el tren - Dijo Optimus volviendo a su tono de voz original

-A ver…creo que ya tengo la dirección, es esta…51 Berger Ave- Dijo Mary dándole la dirección a Optimus

-Tiene un nombre raro- Dijo Optimus riendo

-Es un nombre Italiano ¿sabes?- Dije irritada

-Bueno ya Janette, tenemos que encontrar a Optimus y ayudarle a pelear con los Decepticons- Dijo Mary como una verdadera líder.

-Sí, tienes razón Mary- Dije afirmando

-Optimus, no se muevan de allí y sigan peleando ¿OK?, vamos para allá- Dijo Mary para así apagar su Reloj-contratiempo

Fuimos hacia la dirección, y un misil casi nos mata a todos, no es en serio, y el misil era de nada más y menos que de…

Acrossline

-Cade, Janette, Shane y Tessa cúbranme mientras distraigo a Acrossline- Dijo Mary agresivamente

-Está bien Mary, yo me encargaré de Galvatron- Dije y así me fui tratando de buscar a Optimus

No sé si fue mi imaginación pero creo que Mary me iba decir algo, no pude escucharla debido al ruido de sus ataques. No tardé mucho y encontré a Optimus peleando con Galvatron, antes de poder enfrentarme a Galvatron, en mi camino se cruzó Firepost, Glowlie y Dangermine.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña humana tonta?- Preguntó molesto Glowlie

-Parece que va a salvar a su amigo Autobot- Dijo con sarcasmo Dangermine

-Pero por ahora no pasarás y tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros- Dijo Firepost finalmente

-¿…aquí?, ¡Janette!- Exclamó una voz que por cierto nunca hice caso.

-Si quieren pelear peleen, pero no voy a pelear en este estado…- Dije para así desactivar el reloj-contratiempo y volver a mi forma humana –Voy a pelear tal y como soy, una diminuta humana- Dije llena de Valentía y coraje.

_(Narra Mary)_

Llegamos Kansas City, Cade me iba platicando su vida, como conoció a su esposa Emily, y tuvo a Tessa, cuando se graduó su hija, cuando conoció a los Autobots y a su yerno Shane y cuando sus vidas corrieron peligro hace 2 años.

Al salir activé mi arma, y salimos a buscar a Optimus, traté de llamarlo por mi reloj-contratiempo, al final me respondió el llamado Optimus, entte y Optimus discutían, pero en el caso de Janette era por su preocupación hacia Optimus, por favor, eso lo sabía cualquiera, a ella le gustaba él, a fin de cuentas al ir por él dada a su ubicación, un misil de Acrossline nos mata a todos por poco.

Cade, Janette, Shane y Tessa tendrán que cubrirme mientras peleo contra esta bazofia, pero Janette quería enfrentar a Galvatron.

Mierda, no quería que Janette se hiciera daño, tenía que advertirle que Galvatron es demasiado poderoso como para destruirla y matarla

-¡No, Janette quédate aquí!- Exclamé advirtiéndole

Pero no me hizo caso y volando con sus propulsores en los pies salió buscando a Optimus ella sola, por lo menos Cade, Shane y Tessa me iban a cubrir, Acrossline sacó una tipo espada con una bola de púas al final de la espada pero no me preocupaba, tenía una guadaña muy poderosa.

Dio el primer ataque y yo hice cruzar nuestras armas, activé el poder de "robar la carretera" Y éste cayó al suelo y me vio fijamente, para rematar activé el poder de "Deslumbrar la carretera" y se convirtió en polvo y murió.

Pero esto no acaba aquí…

_(Narra Optimus)_

-Galvatron, maldito, eres la reencarnación más maligna de Megatron- Dije serio

-Prime, sabes que ya no soy el mismo, porque he vuelto a nacer, estoy más mejorado que mi antecesor- Dijo maléficamente

Para mí fue una batalla larga, hasta que Galvatron llamó a Firepost, Glowlie y Dangermine, ¿para qué? Sabrá Primus.

-Vayan por la máquina de Carretera, y además quiero a la humana viva- Dijo Galvatron siniestramente

Le disparé múltiples veces, le di un golpe en la cara, pero éste lo esquivó y lo devolvió, al igual que él también lo esquivé.

Tenía la capacidad de copiar los movimientos. Mi Reloj-contratiempo sonó y era Mary, Janette parecía estar molesta conmigo y…demasiado.

Les di mi ubicación, al parecer tardaron un poco, pero lo más inquitante para mí fue ver a Janette llegar, desafiando a Firepost, Glowlie y a Dangermine.

-¿Janette, qué haces aquí? ¡Janette!- Exclamé advirtiéndole

Pero hizo oídos sordos, su tamaño se redujo al normal, lo que más me temía se acercaba. Galvatron me hizo reaccionar, me tomó de los brazos y me mantuvo quieto mientras veía mi mayor pesadilla hacerse realidad. No podía creerlo, mis Dinobots, mis Autobots, estaban cansados, ya no podían seguir más, ni yo tampoco.

No, por favor a ella no

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre de Optimus, a mí se me hace que hay algo entre Optimus y Janette e.e<strong>

**Janette: N-No, eso no es cierto o.o**

**Optimus: Soy buen actor XD**

**No la verdad no, bueno hasta la próxima ;D**


	9. El Intercambio

**Y de volada acabé el 9 **

**Es que como estuve mucho tiempo sin continuar el fic mejor me apuré a hacerla**

**ah y otra cosa: Van a ser en realidad 16 capítulos XD, sí, lamento si antes había dicho que 14, es que no tomé en cuenta 2 pero bueno, sigamos con esta historia WTF!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 El intercambio<p>

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Todos estábamos peleando, pero luego de unas 2 horas, mi cuerpo se empezó a debilitarse, Hound no tenía munición, Drift perdió el filo con sus Katanas, Crosshairs no funcionaban sus paracaídas y los Dinobots, no tenían energía suficiente, al final, nos custodiaron o todos.

Sentía que mi chispa se iba acabar cuando vi a Janette enfrentarse sola a los Decepticons, todo menos a ella, no quería sufrir más, primero a Sam, Mikaela y Carly, luego a los Yeager y ahora a Janette.

Alguien, quien sea, Ayúdennos.

_(Narra Mary)_

Tuvimos que ir por Janette, Optimus, los Autobots y los Dinobots.

Llegamos a la ubicación que nos dio Optimus, pero al llegar pensé que estaba en una pesadilla, pero no era así, los Autobots y los Dinobts, estaban rendidos en el suelo, custodiados por los Decepticons de Galvatron.

Lo peor fue a Janette pelear sola, sin ayuda de nadie, Optimus la veía con melancolía, ella era tan pequeña e indefensa que no va a poder resistir.

Los Decepticons nos habían descubierto. Janette volteó a vernos, pero unos de los Decepticons con los que estaba peleando la derribaron y al igual que a los demás, fue custodiada.

-Miren quién está aquí, Mary Kousuke, Proyect-Music Purasangre real- Dijo Galvatron siniestramente – Optimus me ha hablado de ti, eres su amiga de la infancia ¿cierto?- Dijo Galvatron abiertamente

-Deja a Janette, en paz- Ordené amenazantemente

-Sé que puedes regresar el tiempo, Mary- Me recordó

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Galvatron, además, no sé de qué hablas- Mentí

-Kousuke, Kousuke, Kousuke, ¿Crees que no sé tus habilidades y debilidades?- Preguntó Galvatron.

Espera…si sabe cuáles son mis habilidades y debilidades, es posible que las use contra Janette, Optimus y a los demás.

-Te prepongo algo Mary, regresas el tiempo y le devuelves a Janette su familia entera, y a cambio, quiero que tú me pertenezcas- Explicó amenazándome

-¿Y si me reusó?- Pregunté con valor

-En primera fila, tú, Optimus y Bumblebee verán morir a su pequeña, amada y apreciada humana llamada Janette- Dijo luego de que pusiera una de sus navajas en el cuello de Janette.

-¡No le hagas nada Galvatron!- Exclamé tratando de zafarme

-¡Por favor, no le hagas daño!- Exclamó desesperado Optimus

Era una difícil decisión, y aún más para mí, ella era mi creadora, no quería que muriera, era, como mi único corazón, como si mi vida dependiera de ella.

No quería verla sufrir de nuevo, perdió a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanas y a su perro, luego de 3 años, al fin la veo más feliz que nunca, cuando me vio a mí y a Optimus. Ella dijo que los dos éramos como su papá y su mamá.

-Además, no queremos que más gente muera- Y tomó a Shane del cuello ahogándolo

-¡Shane!- Suéltalo desgraciado, maldito- Exclamo Tessa desesperada

-¡Cállate!, pequeña bazofia- Y tiró a Tessa al suelo aputándola con una gran pistola, -otra vez- mientras ella suplicaba

-¡Suelten a mi hija y al chico!, ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!- Exclamó Cade

_(Hace unos minutos…)_

_(Narra Janette)_

Y empezamos a pelear, primero Firepost intentó aplastarme, pero lo evadí a tiempo, lo agarré del brazo y lo derribé como siempre lo hago, con Glowlie me lanzó 16 explosivos, como en la clase de gimnasia saco 10, los evadí, como pude, tomé mi arco no infinita munición y le lancé 20 flechas, al poco rato, explotaron, no sé por qué, pero hubo un momento en el que sentí que los seres más preciados para mí me miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran preocupados por mí, Dangermine sacó de sus manos una espadas, e intentó cortarme con ellas, pero yo no me quedaría atrás, saqué mi báculo y también me enfrenté cruzando nuestras armas y para finalizar pasé mi pierna sobre los pies de Dangermine haciéndolo caer.

Antes de que me diera cuenta habían capturado a Mary, Cade, Shane y Tessa, no podía creerlo, era para mí muy difícil aceptarlo, al momento de distraerme, Firepost me derribó y al igual que a los demás me custodiaron, mi cara estaba contra el suelo.

Y fue cuando Galvatron le propuso algo a Mary: Devolverme a mi familia y que Mary le pertenezca a Galvatron. No podía hacer eso, pero era yo la amenaza como para que Mary accediera, poniendo Galvatron así, una navaja en mi cuello y temiéndome y lo que pasará después…

_(Narra Mary)_

-Te mostraré…lo que puedo hacer- Dije seriamente

Luego de eso mi cabello se puso en tono café oscuro, mis ojos se tornaron rojo sangre, mi cabello se cortó solo hasta llegarme al cuello, sangre salía sin parar de mi boca, en mis mejillas empezaba a tener escamas, mi atuendo cambió a un vestido rosa con un delantal blanco manchado de sangre, estaba descalza, de mis manos salía sangre también, mis colmillos crecieron el triple, las puntas de mi cabello se oscurecieron, rodeándome había 12 serpientes de ojos rojos y en la espalda tenía 10 picos rodeándome

-Ma-ry, detente, no lo hagas- Dijo Janette débilmente

-No Mary, debe haber, otra solución- Dijo Optimus en tono bajo

_Narran Optimus y Janette)_

¿Por qué haces esto, Mary?

Janette: No sé qué hice mal, y quiero que me lo hagas saber, por favor, ¿no fui buena creadora?, ¿no fui lo suficiente clara contigo?, ¿Te traté mal?, ¿Te dije algo malo?, ¿No hice nada por ti?, ¿te insulté?

Optimus: ¿Acaso no fui buen amigo contigo?, ¿insulté a tus padres?, ¿Te hice daño?, ¿Fue por algo que dije?, ¿Dañé a Janette y ahora te estás vengando? o acaso…

Janette: ¿No tenías otra opción más que ésta?

Sabía que no tenías otra opción, que tenías que sacrificarte solamente para verme feliz con mi familia de nuevo, pero estás por primera vez equivocada…

Yo estoy feliz con todos ustedes: Tú, Optimus, Bee, Drift, Crosshairs, Hound, Mark, Michelle y Saffron.

Optimus: Mary, nunca te dije lo mucho que me importas, nunca te dije lo especial que eres, al punto que quiero llegar es que yo:

Te amo, Mary

Te amo, Janette

Sujeté fuertemente la mano de Janette y ella la mía

Janette: Optimus sujetó mi mano y yo lo recibí.

Ambos: Para que así, los dos no sufriéramos tanto

No la había, mi Ama, mi creadora, estaba en peligro, o tal vez…

**_Flashback_**

_-¿Por qué querías que te dejaramos sola Janette?- Preguntó Bumblebee dudoso_

_-Porque quiero sufrir sola, sin afectar a los demás- Respondió nostálgica_

_-¿Qué paso?, puedes contármelo Janette- Dijo sinceramente Optimus_

_-Yo…no tengo familia, porque murieron en un accidente- Dijo Janette a punto de estallar en lágrimas_

_-Ven aquí Janette, te sentirás mejor- Dijeron Bumblebee y Optimus al unísono_

_Y yo me puse a pensar: Sin afectar a los demás, eh._

**_Fin del Flshback_**

Y creo que yo, al fin he tomado una decisión…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuál decisión tomó Mary?<strong>

**Mary: Voy a matar a todos XD**

**Mary no digas Spoilers, Optimus ¿podrían invitarla a salir?**

**Optimus: Claro será un gusto**

**Janette: Para que ya no siga contando la historia ¬¬**

**Hasta luego y sigan leyendo mis otras historias :3**


	10. Evolución Nueva

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado TT_TT**

**Es que la inspiración no fluía, ah por cierto, en el último capítulo habrá unas sorpresa :3**

**Bueno, basta de hablar de cosas "innecesarias" XD**

**Disfruten el capítulo 10 :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 Evolución nueva<p>

(_Narra Mary_)

Y creo que yo, al fin he tomado una decisión…

Terminada ya la transformación, bajé mis manos, solamente podía escuchar la siniestra risa de Galvatron.

-Muy bien hecho, Mary, nunca creí que tú, un Proyect-Music, el más inteligente de la galaxia, haya caído en ese truco tan barato, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas, el que termina ganando: Soy yo- Al terminar de hablar Galvatron, se llevó a Shane, Tessa y Cade.

En cuanto a los demás, lo siguieron, con mi familia en manos, no tardé en reaccionar, cuando utilicé mi poder de "Deslumbrar la carretera", y tres de sus acompañantes no se movieron más y solamente así soltaron a mi familia.

Intenté invocar mi arma, pero no podía, por algo, mi arma me renegaba, no podía invocarla, ni mucho menos activarla.

-No puedes invocarla porque estás en modo Snacks Queen, solamente podrás activarlo hasta que ese modo se desvanezca, hasta entonces, eres indefensa y solamente podrás usar tus poderes oculares, claro, que no podrán servir conmigo- Dijo sarcásticamente Galvatron luego de echarse a reír y llevándose a Cade, Tessa y Shane

Eso era cierto, mientras use este modo, soy una total inútil.

-Por lo menos vele el lado bueno, Mary- Dijo una voz detrás de mí, era Janette-No me llevó, tampoco a los demás- Dijo esforzando una sonrisa leve

Eso era verdad, aún tenía a mi familia viva, pero había un problema mayor: Todos estaban agotados, los Dinobots, los Autobots, todos, incluyéndome a mí, necesitaba alimento.

-Jan, necesito energía- Dije débilmente

-Que mal, no tengo mi celular, tampoco mi reproductor, pero si canto, ¿puedo hacer que también te regeneres?- Preguntó Janette

-S-Sí, claro, no hay problema- Dije aceptando

Y Janette empezó a cantar:

A fire needs a space to burn

A breath to build a glow

I've heard it said a thousand times

But now I know

That you don't know what you've got

Oh you don't know what you've got

No you don't know what you've got

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

I thought I kept you safe and sound

I thought I made you strong

But something made me realize

That I was wrong

'Cause finding what you got sometimes

Is finding it alone

And I can finally see your light

When I let go

'Cause you don't know what you've got

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Until it's gone

Cause you don't know what you've got

Oh you don't know what you've got

No you don't know what you've got

It's your battle to be fought

No you don't know what you've got

'Til it's gone

'Til it's gone

'Til it's gone

_(Narra Janette)_

Creo que Mary se sintió mejor cuando terminé de cantar y vaya que era cierto, se regeneró, muy rápido, obviamente, porque era un Proyect-Music.

-Jan, ¿Cuándo Optimus y tú dejarán de soltarse las manos?- Preguntó Mary

Ni me di cuenta, pero era cierto, Optimus y yo seguíamos tomado de las manos, nos soltamos las manos, ambos muy apenados nos volteamos hacia otro lado sin vernos las caras.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos, Mary?, Galvatron tiene a Cade, Shane y Tessa- Dije exaltada

-Y lo peor del caso, tu arma te renegaba, ¿eso no es malo para nosotros?- Preguntó Optimus

Recordé en ese momento, cómo fue que cree a Mary:

**_Flashback_**

_-Por lo menos dibuja algo Jan- Dijo mi madre_

_-Claro- Dije y me puse a trabajar_

_Iba a tener un bonito y largo cabello azul turquesa y ojos bicolores, como un gato, ya que mi animal favorito, es el gato. Pero… ¿su vestuario?, no la iba a dejar así y busqué imágenes de ropa bonita, y se las dibujé, pero algo le faltaba._

_Su propia historia_

_Cuando se me ocurrió ponerle una especie, pero no cualquiera, una especie superior, que superara a cualquiera, incluso a los humanos: Project-Music, no, Proyect-Music purasangre real, los que no se mezclan con cualquiera y ella pierde a sus padres cuando tenía 3 años, pero su madre la convierte en un Music-People, es decir la gente normal._

_(2 Semanas después del accidente…)_

_¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?_

_Sé que todo lo que dibuje o haga jamás se haría realidad, solamente son estúpidos cuentos e historias de seres mágico esto… ¡Es una estupidez! _

_Quiero que Mary exista, que alguno de los que yo dibuje lo sea, no quiero estar sola_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-…No se preocupen, tengo la habilidad de volar- dijo Mary haciendo que volviera a la realidad

Ahora la veía deferente que antes, su cabello está más brilloso, sus ojos también, aunque eran rojos, su tono de piel volvió a ser el mismo y…de repente sentí la mirada de Optimus fijada en mí.

-¿Qué sucede, Optimus?- Pregunté un poco preocupada

-No te quiero perder Jan, ven, te quiero platicar algo- Dijo Optimus para así, separarnos del grupo –Tú y Mary, son lo más preciado para mí y yo no quiero perderlas- Concluyó Optimus

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- Pregunté empezando a entenderlo

-Vuelvan a Dodge City, los Autobots y los Dinobots se encargarán de esto- Dijo seriamente Optimus

-No, esta es mi pelea, no me iré sin que Galvatron haya sufrido y haya pagado por secuestrarme- Dije seria y fría

-Pero Jan, no podemos arriesgarte- Dijo Optimus

-¿Pero por qué no quieres que me arriesgue?- Dije un poco exaltada

-Porque me importas mucho Jan- Dijo directamente Optimus, -Yo…Te amo Janette.

Al escuchar eso me quedé en shock

¿Le importo a Optimus? o más bien ¿Me ama?

Creo que me ama, pero como amiga, aunque yo no siento lo mismo por él, es valiente, serio, directo y frío, le iba a contestar, pero Mary interrumpió.

-Creo que ya los encontré ¡vamos por ellos!- Exclamó Mary

Y desde ahí nos fuimos volando –literalmente- y lo que veía no podía creerlo torturaban de manera cruel a Cade, Shane y Tessa.

-¡Suéltalos, ahora!- Ordenó severamente

-¿Y si digo que no?- Preguntó burlonamente Galvatron - ni siquiera puedes sostener tu propia arma- Dijo irónicamente

Harta Mary de las burlas de Galvatron, hizo lo que su madre haría, agarró el arma, y, aunque el arma la renegaba, la levantó, en ese momento, una luz multicolor la envolvió, luego de unos momentos, la vi perfectamente… era la nueva evolución de Arestratos GalaxyInfinty III:

Infinitystratos Road 7 o StarNighLight Road

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<strong>

**Y es por eso que le puse evolución nueva XD**

**Sí, esa es la arma más poderosa que Mary había fabricado y como es la máquina de carretera, esa guadaña, es el mando de la carrtera, es algo así como su instrumento en el que Mary se apoya para dirigir la carretera**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo Bye :D**


	11. Mi verdadero poder

**Aquí veremos lo que siente Optimus hacia Janette**

**Y hablando en serio, voy a hacer OptimusXJanette :3**

**El final de este capítulo es medio O.o**

**Y solamente faltarían 5 capítulos para acabar esta historia **

**Por ahora disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 Mi verdadero poder<p>

Era… InfintyStratos Road 7 pero, eso no era todo.

La ropa de Mary cambió: Tenía una prenda azul con tirantes negros, rayas rojas, una en la muñeca, encima una playera de color blanco corta hasta la cintura, era como un tipo Chal, en medio tenía una raya de color azul verde y en sus dos extremos tenía una raya de color rosa fuerte, en la parte del brazo había una raya roja, tenía una falda de cuadros azules y rosas, unas medias largas de color negro con una raya amarilla en medio, zapatos azules y el típico tatuaje de curva cerrada en la mejilla.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue su cabello: largo, de color café oscuro y sus ojos brillaban, como los ópticos de Optimus en su modo robot, brillaban como un par de diamantes, pero luego cambiaron a un color rubí brillante.

-¡No solamente protegeré a los Yeager…también a mi familia!- Exclamó Mary mostrando su nueva guadaña -Jan, encárgate de Acrossline y Firepost, yo y Optimus de Galvatron- Dijo Mary ordenando

-No, tú y Optimus de ellos y yo de Galvatron, me debe una- Desobedecí su orden y me fui

-Janette espera…- Dijo sin continuar –otra vez-

No permitiría que asesinaran a más civiles, primero en Chicago y ahora en Kansas City, vi a Galvatron ahí, ordenando a sus Decepticons atacar a los demás, ahora, teníamos fuerzas para continuar, salté de i escondite con arma en mano.

-¡Suelta a Cade, a Shane y a Tessa, ahora!- ordené

-Vaya, Janette Jane Starlight Evans- Dijo Galvatron

Espera… ¿Cómo sabía el apellido de mi madre?

-Si no los sueltas, tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza- dije en tono amenazador

-Muy bien, pongamos a prueba tu valentía, Jane- Dijo burlonamente

Galvatron dio el primer golpe, lo esquivé y yo lo devolví con mucho gusto y le di una patada en la cara y mientras estaba distraído, agarré mi báculo y sin darme cuenta…

Se transformó en una katana filosa y grande

E intenté cortar a Galvatron con eso pero, al igual que yo…lo esquivó e hizo un súbito movimiento, me agarró de la muñeca y me quitó el reloj-contratiempo y lo activó, lo que vi después me sorprendió…Galvatron pudo transformarse en humano:

Era alto, con una playera blanca y una corbata negra, pantalón de vestir negro, botas de color negro y el la manos, en vez de uñas tenía unas navajas largas y filosas, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello negro.

Pero, se parecía a Optimus, solo que en otra versión distinta, era como si estuviera viendo la versión oscura de Optimus.

(_Narra Mary)_

Sabía que estábamos volviendo a masacrar como antes, ni yo me había dado cuenta, mi arma había evolucionado, sentí, que con esa nueva guadaña, podría destrozar a cualquiera, aunque…

Me preocupa un poco Janette

-Mary, no te preocupes por ella- Dijo Optimus tranquilamente –De todos modos, ella ya sabe cuidarse-

-¡P-Pero solamente tiene 16 años!- Exclamé algo…¡Sobreprotector?

-Mary, algún día deberás lidiar con eso, dentro de 2 años va a cumplir 18 y ya no dependerá de nadie, Mary, se cuidó sola por 3 años, no creo que sea problema como para cuidarse sola- Y con todo lo que dijo Optimus, pude continuar con mi misión

_(Mientras tanto…)_

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansas City, Misuri, Estados Unidos_

-¿Están listos para abordar?- Preguntó Miranda

-Por supuesto, presidenta- Dijo Pamela

-Presidenta, aquí está su café- Dijo William cargando con 2 cafés

-Muchas gracias William- Agradeció Miranda

-William, espero que apuntes y pongas atención cuando estemos allá, ¿Está bien?- Ordenó Pamela

-¿Por qué, se podría decir? –Preguntó William dudoso

-Porque este no es cualquier viaje, es un viaje de negocios hacia Japón, veremos allí algunas innovaciones, les comentaremos sobre el proyecto Boomerang y regresaremos aquí, ¿entiendes?- Dijo Pamela fríamente

-E-Está bien, no haré otra cosa nada más que poner atención a todo lo que digan allá y explicarlo también- Afirmó William

-Así se habla, creo que ya estás comprendiendo este trabajo William- Dijo Pamela en un tono serio

Y así fue como se fueron hacia Japón, aunque, Miranda, tenía algo entre manos:

Una máquina que fabricaba transformers

Esa máquina, está lista para ser activada, ¿Cómo la obtuvo?, hace 2 años atrás, cuando Joshua Joyce detuvo el proyecto de crear transformers usando un metal extraño, hubo partes de transformers destruidos, se obtuvo ese material "copiado" pero con más potencia, con la ayuda de la tecnología, se instaló una máquina en Japón, donde al ser activa, se podrán hacer transformers con ese material.

(Narra Janette)

No lo podía creer, no podía moverme, me quedé paralizada, al ver como Galvatron era como la copia de Optimus, mis pensamientos volvieron a funcionar cuando evadí una patada por parte de Galvatron, no sabía a qué hora pero soltó a Cade, Shane y Tessa, lo peor no acaba aún, al momento de soltarlos fue hacia donde estaba Optimus.

Lo iba a asesinar

Sus navajas crecieron aún más así que hice algo que tal vez a Optimus, a Mary y a Bee no les iba a agradar…

(Narra Optimus)

Galvatron se dirigía hacia mí, lo malo era que tenía mi forma humana, lo iba a atacar pero, una silueta pequeña se puso en medio de Galvatron y yo…

Sus navajas atravesaron el cuerpo pequeño, desgarrando y abriendo lentamente la carne, Galvatron sonrió ante eso y sacó las navajas del cuerpo haciendo que mucha sangre saliera de aquel cuerpo, sus navajas estaban cubiertas de sangre, fui interrumpido cuando Mary lanzó un grito y voltee, Mary, estaba hincada, con las manos cubriendo la nariz y la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-¿Mary qué tienes?- Pregunté muy confundido

-Ese cuerpo…es…- Dijo Mary sin terminar, poniendo sus manos en las orejas y sin dejar de llorar

Galvatron lazó una risa maniaca, siniestra y perversa.

-¡ES JANETTE!- Exclamó Mary entre lágrimas

No podía creer lo que oía, estaba en total shock, no podía pensar, quería que eso no fuera verdad, que fuese una terrible pesadilla, pero eso no iba a pasar…

Mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad

Corrí hacía Janette, quería estar ahí para ella, no quería que muriera, no sé cómo fue que sentí una lágrima caer de mi rostro.

Bee se lanzó hacia Galvatron, lo atacó varias veces, tal vez para desquitarse por lo que le hizo a Janette

-Mary, ¿no puedes hacer algo?- Pregunté desesperado

-Puedo hacer algo, aunque cambie radicalmente su modo de pensar y su físico- Advirtió Mary

-No importa, quiero tener a Janette junto a mí, ahora- Dije llorando en silencio y sosteniendo el cuerpo de Janette.

-Sé que esto le va a doler- Dijo Mary para así misma

Luego de eso, la mordió en el cuello, no me impresionaba tanto, sabía que Mary tenía parte vampírica, de hecho, eso caracteriza a un Proyect-Music purasangre real.

_(Narra Janette)_

Podía sentir las navajas de Galvatron atravesándome, dolía demasiado, como cuando me hizo cortadas en los brazos y piernas, no quería que le hicieran daño a Optimus, escuché a Mary gritar y Galvatron no tardó mucho para sacar sus navajas de mi cuerpo ya con pocos minutos de vida

Y luego quedé inconsciente…

Pero de repente, podía sentir algo cálido en mi cuello, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero al fin pude cobrar el conocimiento, me paré dificultosamente y voltee a ver a todos, se veían sorprendidos, yo no sabía siquiera qué había pasado.

_(Narra Mary)_

Al acabar de morder a Janette, se paró extraña y nos miró a ver, no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, sus ojos estaban de color rojo rubí brillante…

Había adquirido sus verdaderos poderes

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<strong>

**Este final del capítulo se veía bien Amanecer parte 1 XD**

**En el capítulo 15 habrá esta y muchas explicaciones más**

**Esperen los demás capítulos **

**Bye :D**


	12. ¡Hacia Japón!

**En este capitulo:**

**Janette aprenderá a manejar sus nuevos poderes**

**Y solamente faltarían 4 capítulos para acabar esta historia **

**Por ahora disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12 ¡Hacia Japón! y probando mis poderes<p>

_(Narra Mary)_

-M-Mary, yo… me siento extraña- Me dijo Janette

-Es…normal, Jan- Le dije haciendo pausas

En ese momento muchas cosas físicas de Janette, cambiaron: su cabello se veía negro con rayos de color rojizo, se debe a que su cabello lo tiene bicolor, le creció desde la mitad de la espalda hasta la cintura, aumento de estatura, su piel volvió a tener una tez blanca y se le notaban más las caderas.

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué tengo hambre?- Preguntó Janette

-Jan, te lo explicaré luego- Dije sin concluir todavía

No pude continuar debido a que Janette me empujó hacia atrás, olfateando mi cuello, sentía las miradas de todos sobre nosotras, en shock, hasta que sentí unos colmillos morderme, sentía como Janette succionaba, no tardó mucho y se paró, limpiándose la boca que tenía sangre.

-¿¡Qué me hiciste, Mary?!- Preguntó exaltada Janette

-Yo…te convertí en un semi Proyect-Music- Dije tratando de explicarle a Janette

-¿Soy…un…Proyect-Music?- Preguntó confundida Janette

-No, eres un Semi- Dije tratando de controlar la situación

_(Narra Janette)_

No era posible lo que estaba escuchando de Mary… ¿Era…una semi?, creo que debemos apresurarnos en encontrar a Galvatron

-Creo que hay cosas de qué preocuparnos- Dije… ¿Seriamente?

-¿Cómo de cuáles?- Preguntó Michelle

-Es verdad, Galvatron se fue- dijo Saffron

-Pero, encontré algo que tal vez le sea de ayuda- Dijo Cade sin terminar

-¿Qué encontraste, Cade?- Preguntó Optimus

-Al parecer, KSI y la CIA harán un proyecto "innovador" en Japón, y creo que es una máquina que hace Transformers- Dijo Cade

-Hay que ir a Japón- Dije segura

-Pero ¿Cómo iremos hacia allá, Janette?- Preguntó Michelle

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Mary

Y en ese momento Mary se dirigió un poco apartada de nosotros puso sus manos separadas y los escombros que habían se juntaron en uno solo, luego empezó a tomar una forma extraña, no tardó 5 minutos cuando vimos lo que había hecho: Un avión de combate grande como para caber 10 tanques militares.

-Creo que con eso será suficiente como para trasladarnos a Japón, tardará unas cuantas horas como para llegar allá, suban todos- Ordenó Mary

Y fue así como todos subimos al avión de combate

-Janette, te ayudaré a manejar tus poderes- Dijo Mary

-Está bien- Acepté

Al cerrar la puerta, Mary se dirigió hacia mí y empezó a enseñarme cómo debería utilizar mis poderes.

-Bien, comencemos con tus poderes visuales, te enseñaré como controlarlo, mírame fijamente y deja que el poder haga lo suyo- Dijo Mary concluyendo

Me concentré y lo que vi después fue increíble: Mary volaba pero no por su voluntad, es como si yo la dirigiera, como si yo la guiara. Luego de un rato bajé a Mary, no sé cómo, pero eso no es lo que importa.

-Tienes la habilidad de "guiar la carretera" es algo así como el complemento del poder "Organizar la carretera", para eso deben haber 2 personas al mando de esos 2 poderes- Explicó Mary –Lo que hace que tu poder se active son tus emociones, como el enojo, tristeza, soledad e ira, tienes que controlarlo, Janette-

-E-Está bien- Dije al terminar

Intenté no crear imágenes que me molestaran o que me intimidaran o me hicieran sentir inferior, también dejé a un lado mi lado "Yandere".

-¿Y bien, funcionó?- pregunté

-Janette, has hecho un buen trabajo controlando tu poder, cuando lo quieras utilizar, ya sabes cómo- Dijo Mary con una sonrisa en su rostro- por cierto, toma este espejo, y podrás ver como cambio el color de tus ojos-

Tomé el espejo y al ver mi reflejo, costaba mucho creer en qué he cambiado. Mis ojos son de un color ámbar, alrededor de la pupila tenía un anillo verde y alrededor del iris había un anillo rojo, creo que era algo así como posible efecto de mi cambio genético repentino.

-Ten, toma el…-Dije sin terminar ya que en vez de darle el espejo a Mary, lo… ¿lancé? -…espejo-

-Ahora, tienes que controlar tu fuerza, recuerda, no hay que accederse, actúa normal, no aplique mucha presión, solo…haz de cuenta como si no hubieras cambiado, para probarlo, toma- Y me dio una roca grande- intenta no destruir esta roca-

Y empecé a intentar no destruirla, pero la destruí, no tanto, pero fue parcialmente, creo que se controlar mis poderes, siempre y cuando esté dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Bien, Janette, creo que ya terminamos- Concluyó Mary

-Janette, ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Optimus

No sé si fue mi imaginación pero tardé poco en llegar hasta donde Optimus estaba…

-Y ese es un nuevo problema, tienes que controlar tu velocidad, trata de caminar- Dijo Mary

-OK- Y empecé a caminar normal, un pie después del otro

-Bien, lo lograste, Janette, solamente tienes que cuidar tu agudeza visual, tu agudeza auditiva, tu agudeza gustativa, tu agudeza olfativa, y tu agudeza táctil, ¿Está bien?- Me preguntó Mary

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué mi voz se escucha un poco…grave?- Pregunté dudosa

-Porque así es la voz de las Proyect-Musics femeninas, aunque la tuya no es tan grave como la mía porque eres una semi- Concluyó Mary

Y luego de eso, Mary me empezó a enseñar varios poderes, como tele transportarme, como hacer un campo protector, como hacer que la cosas floten a través de mis manos, como dirigir los 4 elementos, entre otras muchas cosas, más.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, Japón_

-William, trae nuestros documentos, por favor- Ordenó Miranda

-S-Sí, presidenta- Aceptó William

-Si me permite presidenta, ¿Por qué volamos hasta Japón? porque si mal no recuerdo, el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, son 2, el de Narita y Haneda- Replicó Pamela

-Pamela, este no es cualquier viaje, hicimos este viaje, para asegurar nuestra sucursal de Tokio, además tenemos que probar la TransformiaMachine- Terminó Miranda

-¡Presidenta!- Exclamó William corriendo hacia Miranda

-¿Qué sucede William?- Preguntó Miranda seria

-En Kansas City, hubo un ataque, de…los…Transformers, y entre ellos estaba, Galvatron- Explicó William presionado

-Galvatron, el transformer que hizo Joshua con KSI hace 2 años- Recordó Miranda –Hay que capturarlo, para que así, crea un nuevo ejército de Transformers y destruya a los demás Decepticons que queden-

Llegaron a la sucursal de Tokio para ponerse manos a la obra con la firma de acuerdos sobre los nuevos productos que ofrecerá KSI al mundo.

-あなたはミランダミスはありますか？ (¿Es usted la señorita Miranda?)- Preguntó el asesor Japonés de la sucursal en Tokio: Matsushita Kei

-はい (Sí)- Respondió Miranda

-¿Desde cuándo sabe japonés?- Se preguntó William en voz baja

Antes de entrar al edificio Pamela encogió los hombros en respuesta a la pregunta de William.

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<strong>

**Al parecer los de KSI llegaron antes a Japón**

**Por lo meno Jan está preparada XD**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! :D**

**Bye **


	13. Has cambiado

**En este capitulo:**

**Bumblebee se dará cuenta de que Janette ha cambiado**

**Y solamente faltarían 3 capítulos para acabar esta historia **

**Por ahora disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13 ¿Rendirse? ¡Nunca!<p>

(_Narra Bumblebee)_

Ya estábamos cerca de llegar a Japón, pero Janette…

Había cambiado

No sólo físicamente, sino psicológicamente, no sé por qué pero sentía como su esencia mental cambiara de ser una mentalidad de niña a una mentalidad responsable y madura de adulto en proceso.

Esa no era la Janette que conocía, luego me dispuse a hablar de ello con Optimus.

-Optimus, quiero hablar contigo- Le dije cerrando la compuerta

-Está bien, pondré el piloto automático- Dijo antes de ponerlo –Está bien ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

-Es…sobre Janette- Dije nervioso

-¿Janette, qué tiene Mi Janette?- Preguntó Optimus

-Es que, no la veo igual que antes, ella, cambió y eso no me gustó- Dije honestamente

-Bee, sé que estás enamorado de Janette pero, tienes que admitirlo, la Janette que ves ahora es la verdadera, la anteriorJanette era como el piloto automático de un avión- Explicó Optimus

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo voy a admitir?- Pregunté lleno de muchas dudas

-Intenta hablar con ella Bee- Dijo Optimus para así abrirme la compuerta

-E-Está bien, intentaré- Dije nervioso

Y entones salí hacia donde estaban los demás, Janette se veía seria hablando con Mary, estaba sosteniendo algo en la mano, como una medicina, a cada paso que daba recordaba la anterior Janette que conocí, esa sonrisa, esa voz cálida, suave y tranquilizadora, no quería que se fuera, pero ahora…

Se ha ido completamente

Hasta que al fin llegué a donde estaban todos reunidos, Janette volteó a verme, pero no tardó ni un minuto y se volteó a otra dirección, tal vez estaba enojada conmigo, o ya no me quería hablar, quién sabe.

-Hola Mary, hola Janette- Dije tratando de dirigirme a Janette lo más amigable posible

-Si me disculpan iré a prepararme para la batalla- Dije seriamente Janette

-Creo que no me quiere hablar- Le dije a Mary

-No es eso, ella tiene que empezar a acostumbrarse a su nueva identidad- Dijo Mary

-¿Y me reconoce?- Pregunté dirigiéndome a Mary

-No, ella perdió su memoria anterior y ahora tiene una nueva memoria, solo me recuerda a mí, a Cade, Shane y Tessa- Dijo Mary

-Entonces, ¿No reconoce a Optimus, ni a Crosshairs, ni a Hound, ni a Drift, ni a Michelle, ni a Saffron, ni a Cade, ni a Shane, ni a Tessa, ni a mí?- Pregunté un poco extrañado

-Sí, a Cade, Shane, Tessa y a mí- volvió a decir Mary

Era imposible lo que estaba escuchando, Janette, no me reconoce

_"-Ella perdió su memoria anterior y ahora tiene una nueva memoria, solo me recuerda a mí, a Cade, Shane y Tessa"_

Aunque hiciera varias cosas como recordarme, no funcionaría.

_(Narra Janette)_

Era, raro, no tenía palabras para describir mi entorno, luego de que Mary me enseñara mis poderes solo la reconocía a ella, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas de cabellos extraños? mi pregunta fue desmoronada cuando empecé a toser y a sacar sangre de la boca.

-Janette, tranquila, relájate y toma esto…-Dijo Mary al darme una medicina

-Gracias- Me dirigí a Mary –Pero, ¿Por qué paso eso, Mary?-

-Los Proyect-Music purasangre real tenemos una "enfermedad" que tiene que ver con la expulsión de sangre irregular, tú como eres una semi, no es tan fuerte como los purasangres- Explicó Mary

-Y ¿Tengo que andar trayendo esto?- Pregunté a Mary

-Sí, siempre- contestó

No sé cuándo o a qué hora el chico de cabellos rubios me dijo "Hola Janette" ¿Me conocía? de hecho ¿Lo conozco?, no lo conocía, así que me dispuse a irme de allí, fui directo a la armería y preparé lo que iba a utilizar para la batalla que me esperaba en Japón, mi báculo, mi arco con flechas infinitas, mi reloj-contratiempo, la ayuda de Mary y mis poderes.

Al salir le pedí a Mary que me presentara a cada uno de los estaban allí presentes.

-Bueno Janette, él es Crosshairs- Dijo señalando a un chico, no pasando de 24 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes, unos googles muy bonitos, una pañoleta verde, vestía una playera de manga larga negra y encima de esa tenía otra playera, pero de color verde, en medio tiene el símbolo de los autobots, encima una gabardina verde con negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas K-Swiss negros con agujetas verdes.

-Él es Drift- Dijo señalando a un chico no pasando de 25 años, cabello azul rey, desarreglado, ojos azules, vestía un chaleco azul con negro -La mitad del chaleco era azul y la otra negra-, mitones negros con rayas azules, en la espalda tenía 2 katanas muy filosas, un short azul con dos líneas negras a los costados y unos Nike de color azul con agujetas de color negro.

-Él es Hound- Dijo señalando a un chico no pasando de 30 años, el cabello café, ojos café oscuro, vestía un uniforme militar, unas placas de identificación militar, en el lado derecho del uniforme tenía una bolsa con una cajetilla de cigarros, unas botas Caterpillar, incluyendo una gorra y en medio tenía el símbolo de los autobots.

-Ella es Michelle- Dijo señalando a un chica, como de mi edad, el cabello blanco, ojos blancos, una sudadera blanca, debajo tenía una blusa blanca larga con rayas negras, un mini short blanco, botas negras con agujetas blancas y mallones blancos.

-Ella es Saffron- Dijo señalando a un chica no pasando de 20 años, el cabello gris ostión, ojos plateados, una playera blanca, encima una gabardina gris ostión, un pantalón pesquero de color blanco y unos Adidas de color gris con rayas blancas.

-Él es Optimus Prime- Dijo señalando a un lindo chico no pasando de 20 años, el cabello hacia atrás dejando unos pocos cabellos cubriendo su frente, de color azul rey, una chamarra de cuero de color azul con rojo, una playera de cuello largo negro, un cinturón negro con el centro azul, pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse rojos con agujetas azul rey.

-Y él es Bumblebee- Dijo señalando al chico de antes el cabello amarillo, un poco desarreglado, ojos azules, vestía una sudadera con gorro amarilla, con rayas negras en los brazos, llevaba unos colgantes amarillos, vestía un pantalón de color negro, y unos vans amarillos con agujetas negras.

Luego de terminar bajamos del avión y pude ver Tokio, era grande, pero teníamos que ir hacia nuestro objetivo, Cade llevaba un rifle extraño, Shane llevaba otro rifle diferente y Tessa llevaba una pistola "normal".

-¿Y dónde está la sucursal de KSI Tokio?- Pregunté a Cade

-Está en esa dirección- Dijo Cade señalando hacia adelante

-Me transformaré en mi modo auto- Me dije para así convertirme

-Suban Cade, Tessa y Shane- Dije abriéndoles la puerta

Todos nos dirigimos hacia allá, no tardamos y llegamos rápido hacia allá, donde había señalado Cade.

Al llegar tomé mi forma humana y nos dispusimos a entrar, pero al entrar…

Fuimos detenidos

Me dirigieron a un tipo cuarto de interrogatorio policial y me hicieron sentar en una de las dos sillas que estaban ahí.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos y la puerta se abrió, de ella salió una mujer con cabello rojo, ondulado y corto hasta el cuello.

-Mira, mi nombre es Miranda Rachel Ranger, soy la presidenta de KSI- Dijo aquella mujer

Espera… ¿Dijo Ranger? esa mujer es…

-Tus amigos están del otro lado de ese vidrio, pero vayamos al grano…Necesito que me des a los Decepticons que están contigo incluyendo a la máquina de carretera- Dijo Miranda mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?- Pregunté insegura

-Tu libertad- Dijo terminando -Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

-…Gracias por la oferta, señorita Ranger, pero no creo que eso sea posible, ¿Quieres que nosotros nos rindamos?- Pregunté segura de mí

Sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar, podía ver con mi agudeza visual la mano de Prime sosteniendo un interruptor de una bomba

-¡Pues nunca lo haremos!- Exclamé y la bomba estalló

Me enfrenté a los agentes que estaban ahí, eran de la CIA y el FBI, a todos los dejé inconscientes y más a Ranger.

-Vámonos chicos, tenemos una máquina que destruir- Dije al terminar

Y después de eso, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la máquina que acabaría con el mundo.

-Acabaré contigo…Starlight-

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<strong>

**Miranda intentará acabar con Janette**

**Además de que le dará una revelación**

**Pobre de Bee, se sentía tan confundido :(**

**Pero esperen el próximo capítulo**

**Bye :D**


	14. La revelación

**En este capitulo:**

**Janette sabrá su verdadero nombre y un dato curioso sobre el accidente de hace 3 años**

**Y solamente faltarían 2 capítulos para acabar esta historia**

**Por ahora disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14 Revelación<p>

_(Narra Mary)_

Luego de esa pequeña distracción, nos encaminamos a lo que sería la "TransformiaMachine" la máquina que acabaría con la raza humana, o peor aún…

Para ser esclavizada por siempre

Pero, había un problema:

-¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ ESA MÁQUINA?!- Exclamó Janette

-Este lugar es muy grande- Dijo Bumblebee

-Yo diría que exageraron- Dijo Crosshairs

-Tenemos que seguir buscando, debe estar por aquí- Dijo Optimus

Cuando vi a Janette en el momento que la interrogaron, creo que se sorprendió al ver a la mujer llamada Miranda, o acaso ¿La conoce? Esa sería una incógnita que nunca sabré o quién sabe.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hubo una explosión de donde estábamos, Janette cayó del edificio.

-¡Janette!- Exclamó Optimus y Bee al unísono

-Creo que algunos están preocupados por Jan- Dije en tono coqueto

-¡N-No es cierto!- Exclamaron ambos muy sonrojados

-Pero no se pongan rojos, chicos- Dijo Cade en tono divertido

_-Chicos hay Decepticons aquí abajo, ¡La máquina está en marcha!- Exclamó a través de su Reloj-Contratiempo_

-Ella ahí luchando y nosotros aquí bromeando- Dijo Crosshairs harto

-Bueno, llegó la hora de patearles los traseros a esos malditos- Dijo Hound recargando su cañón

-¡Avancemos!- Exclamé

-Pero ¿Qué no están allá abajo?- Preguntó Bee

-Es lo que vamos a hacer es hora…- Dije sin continuar antes de que otra bomba explotara -¡DE SALTAR!-

Se podían escuchar los gritos de Tessa y los demás, cuando –por suerte- se activaron unos paracaídas que cada uno tenía, que bueno que antes de bajar del avión nos pusimos un equipo de paracaídas cada uno de nosotros. Luego de bajar completamente nos dispersamos para buscar a los Decepticons y a Janette.

_(Narra Janette)_

Salí volando hacia la ventana rompiendo el vidrio, Prime y Bumblebee exclamaron mi nombre, pero no le di mucha importancia. Ay dios me iba a caer, tenía que hacer algo, no sé cómo lo hice pero, de mis flechas tomé una y ésta se incrustó en la pared y de esa soga me colgué y me trasladé hacia el otro cuarto.

No podía creer lo que veía, era…

La TransformiaMachine

Cuando escuché un extraño ruido, me dispuse a ocultarme y…darle una sorpresa. Era un robot, grande, como Prime, era parecido, pero era como su doble, como su lado oscuro de él personificado, con un hoyo en el pecho, algo como Iron-Man, y al parecer sabía cómo activar la máquina.

-Mis amigos Decepticons, es hora, de mostrarle a la tierra, quién manda aquí- Dijo el robot

Creo que era un Transformer, o mejor dicho… Un Decepticon

-¿No crees que ya estás muy grande y madura como para oír conversaciones ajenas? ¡EH STARLIGHT!- Exclamó aquel Decepticon

¿Cómo sabía mi apellido? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo me encontró? Mierda, ya sabe que estoy aquí, no tuve tiempo para escapar, y me agarró de la pierna izquierda, grité de dolor por 2 posibles cosas:

Uno: Me estaba lastimando

Dos: Estaba lastimada o algo así

No sé cómo pero me libré de esa cosa y corrí muy lejos de él, me paré unos cuantos segundo para mirar hacia atrás y la máquina ya estaba haciendo 6 Transformers y me dispuse a hablar con los chicos

-Chicos hay Decepticons aquí abajo, ¡La máquina está en marcha!- Exclamé a través de mi Reloj-Contratiempo

Me distraje cuando el Transformer tipo Iron-Man me atacó, tirando hacia un lado mi medicina, y sujetándome fuertemente de los brazos.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí, Starlight?- Preguntó el Transformer tipo Iron-Man

-No- Dije

-Soy, el que te hizo esto- Y señaló la pierna izquierda, el brazo derecho y la mejilla derecha

-Pero, no recuerdo, tu nombre- Dije a punto de empezar a toser

-Mi nombre es Galvatron, líder de los Decepticons- Dijo…Galvatron, con una sonrisa siniestra

-Los Autobots vendrán a patearte el trasero, Galvatron, puede ser que hayas activado la TransformiaMachine, pero habrá esperanzas- Dije en tono seguro

-Vaya, al parecer sí que has cambiado Starlight, recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, eras una humana débil, cobarde y sensible- Dijo Galvatron

-¿La última vez que me viste?, no, además, yo no soy cobarde- Dije intentando de zafarme de él

-¿Janette?- preguntó la voz de Bumblebee a lo lejos

Y cuando Galvatron volteó para averiguar de qué se trataba me pude zafarme de él y salté hacia la ventana y ésta se rompió, iba directo hacia abajo, entonces, se me ocurrió una nueva maniobra. Tomé otra flecha de las que tomé anteriormente y segundos antes de caer la disparé, al ver que había Decepticons debajo de mí, no subí la soga, la solté, y di un giro de 360°, con mi pierna derecha aplaste la cabeza de un Decepticon que estaba allí, luego, de la cabeza de éste salté y empecé a pelear con el resto que estaba allí.

-¡Janette!- Escuché la voz de Prime –Corre, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tú ve a impedir que la TransformiaMachine cree más de nuestra especie-

-¿En serio ustedes estarán bien?- Pregunté confundida y preocupada

-Claro, Janette, ¡Vamos, ve!- Exclamó Michelle

Y me fui de allí a detener la TransformiaMachine

_(Narra Optimus)_

_(Minutos antes…)_

Rompimos uno de los vidrios que estaban allí, al parecer, el edificio está abandonado, no creo que Janette, haya caído del edificio, no sin intentar sobrevivir, decidimos dividirnos en 3 equipos, unos iban a vigilar los pisos que quedaban hacia abajo, unos se quedaban aquí para vigilar y el resto los pisos hacia arriba

-Muy bien, Crosshairs, Drift y Hound: los pisos de abajo, Michelle y Saffron, se quedarán aquí y Mary, Bumblebee y yo vamos a los pisos de arriba- Ordené

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos dividimos, estaba preocupado por Janette, cuando Mary empezó a hablar.

-¿Estás preocupado por Janette?- Me preguntó

-N-No, ella es mi amiga, solamente- Dije al apenado

-Optimus, siempre me dijiste la verdad hace años, cuando nosotros éramos niños, dime la verdad ahora, ¿Te gusta Janette?- Preguntó sinceramente

-S-Sé, me gusta, demasiado- Admití

-Esperen escuché unas voces, por acá- Dijo Bee algo serio

-¿La última vez que me viste?, no, además, yo no soy cobarde- Dijo una voz ni muy aguda y ni muy grave

-¿Janette?- preguntó Bumblebee

De repente empezaron a escucharse más ruidos y luego una ventana romperse, fuimos a ver qué pasaba y era… ¡Galvatron!

-¡Galvatron!, tú…-Dije sin continuar

-Lastima Prime, he encendido la TransformiaMachine- dijo para así desparecer

Saltamos desde la ventana que estaba rota, pero antes, ordené a los demás que también saltaran, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Al llegar al suelo, nos encontramos con Janette y decidimos ayudarla.

_(Narra Janette)_

Iba por la ciudad de Tokio, mierda, ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber dónde está la TransformiaMachine? Me distraje cuando escuché unos pasos muy ruidosos,, voltee a ver, y era sorprendente, eran dinosaurios, pero eran como Prime y el resto de los Autobots.

-¿Sabes dónde están el Prime y los demás amigos Autobots?- Preguntó el Tiranosaurio Rex

-Están, por allá- Y señalé de donde me había ido

-Gracias, Proyect-Music semi, mi nombre es Grimlock- Me dijo eso y se fue

-¡YO SOY JANETTE STARLIGHT!- Exclamé diciéndole mi nombre

-Luego nos veremos Starlight, porque mi Amo Optimus me necesita- Dijo y se marchó

Espera…dijo Optimus, luego me darían explicaciones pero por ahora tenía que buscar la máquina, me distraje porque sentí una mirada sobre mí, volteo a mi derecha y encuentro a Miranda con una pistola en mano y una cicatriz con sangre en la frente del lado derecho.

Mierda, sabía que me quería matar

Y entonces, me largué lo más lejos posible de allí, corrí hacia un puente colgante, trepé el barandal, y caminé lento para no caer hacia abajo, me detuve cuando escuché el "click" de una pistola detrás de mí.

A unos cuantos pasos de mí, estaba Miranda, apuntándome y lista para dispararme.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Starlight- Dijo ella

-Usted, es la presidenta de KSI, ¿Verdad? la Exjefa de mi padre- Le dije seria

-¿Sabes tú verdadero nombre, Starlight?- Preguntó crédulamente

-Sí, Janette Jane- Le dije con lógica

-No, tus padres te pusieron otro…toma- Y me entregó una como acta de nacimiento

No podía creerlo, pero era verdad, mis padres me mentían, me ocultaron estos nombres todo el tiempo, estaba confundida, frustrada y tan molesta. Pero hubo otra cosa más que me heló la sangre y me dejó sin palabras.

-¿Recuerdas el accidente, hace 3 años?- Me preguntó

-Sí, como no olvidarlo, fue ese maldito tráiler- Dije molesta

-No, fui yo, la que mandó la orden de matarlos a todos ustedes, yo soy la razón de la que tu familia esté muerta, Starlight- Confesó Miranda

Eso… ¿Era verdad? ella…mato a mi padre…ella… mató a mi madre…ella…mató a mis hermanas, todo lo que sentía se mezcló en una sola…

¡QUIERO MATAR A MIRANDA, EXIJO VENGANZA!

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<strong>

**Janette exigirá venganza por el asesinato de sus padres**

**En el próximo sabrá unas cuantas sorpresas como:**

**-Poder nuevo de Mary**

**-Nuevo uso de la Guadaña de Mary**

**-El nombre de Janette (por aquí no fue mencionado)**

**-Integración de un nuevo Autobot**

**-La batalla final**

**-El fin de Miranda**

**-El futuro de KSI**

**-Nuevos poderes de parte de Janette**

**-Adquisición de poderes de Proyect-Music de parte de los Autobots**

**Pero esperen el próximo capítulo porque esto se está poniendo bueno :3**

**Bye :D **


	15. Sorpresas y Explicaciones

**En este capitulo:**

**Habrán muchas sorpresas, oshh, no las voy a decir :D**

**Y solamente faltaría 1 capítulo para acabar esta historia**

**Por ahora disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15 Sorpresas y explicaciones<p>

_(Narra Janette)_

No sabía cómo matarla, yo…exigía venganza, pero antes de darme cuenta yo…

-Déjame mostrarte…Janette Starlight- Y me disparó en la pierna izquierda

Y sin razón alguna…empezó un recuerdo de Miranda.

_(**Flashback)**_

_-Thomas, necesito que des la orden- Dijo Miranda seria_

_-¿Y qué dijo que hiciera?- Preguntó Thomas "tontamente"_

_-Que uno de tus compañeros maneje un tráiler y que haga volcar al autobús en dónde va la familia de Jeremy- Ordenó Miranda_

_-¿No quiere dejar sobrevivientes?- Preguntó Thomas_

_-Sabes perfectamente que no, Thomas, que todos mueran si es necesario que mueran menores de 15 años- Dijo Miranda siniestramente_

_-¿Está haciendo referencia a la hija pequeña de Jeremy, presidenta?- Preguntó Thomas de nuevo_

_-Sí, exactamente- Aceptó y Thomas dio la orden –No puedo esperar para que salga en las noticias- _

_(2 semanas después…)_

_-…una persona desaparecida-_

_-¿Desaparecida? Thomas, descubre quién es- Ordenó Miranda_

_-Sí, presidenta_

_(Al día siguiente…)_

_-¿Y bien, ya sabes quién es?- Preguntó Miranda_

_-Sí, presidenta, la desaparecida es…- No terminó de hablar Thomas_

_-¿Es…?- Preguntó_

_-La hija pequeña de Jeremy, presidenta- Dijo Thomas_

_-Esa pequeña mocosa, logró sobrevivir- Dijo Miranda enojada –Necesito que la encuentres, su ubicación, su escuela, sus amigos, ¡Todo!- _

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

Pero aun así, una pregunta intrigante me vino…

-¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a mi familia!? ¿Qué te hicieron ellos como para que tú los asesinaras?- Pregunté adolorida

-Jeremy iba a tener lo que yo siempre anhelaba- Declaró Miranda

Luego de eso…otro recuerdo pasó por mi mente.

**_(Flashback)_**

_(3 años antes…)_

_-Y bien señores, yo…doy la retirada a esta compañía- Declaró Joshua Joyce_

_-¿Por qué se tiene que ir, presidente?- Preguntó Miranda, trabajadora de KSI en ese entonces_

_-Porque, creo que, durante mi visita a China, puse en peligro a la gente de allí, y no solo eso, sino que…puse en riesgo a la sucursal en China- Dijo Joshua_

_-¿Y cómo fue que tomo esa decisión, presidente?- Preguntó Miranda nuevamente_

_-Gracias al mecánico, Cade Yeager y sus amigos robots- Declaró Joshua_

_-Entonces ¿Quién se encargará ahora de KSI, presidente?- Preguntó Miranda_

_-Ya lo pensé, es alguien dedicado a su trabajo, serio, sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, y además es muy bueno haciendo producto innovadores, es…- Se quedó en pausa -…Jeremy Starlight- _

_Todos empezaron a felicitar a Jeremy, pero Miranda no estaba satisfecha aún, ella quería ser la presidenta de KSI,pero ahora que esa oportunidad se le ha ido de las mano, haría lo que fuese como para que Jeremy, abandone el puesto. Entonces, un día se dispuso a dejar a Jeremy con vacaciones acompañado de su familia._

_(2 años después…)_

_-¿Por qué usted queda bien como presidenta?- Preguntó Pamela_

_-Porque Pamela, soy una agente de la CIA y trabajo para KSI- Declaró Miranda_

_-¿Y a qué se refiere con eso?- Preguntó Pamela nuevamente_

_-El 60% de mi vida me dedico a KSI y el 40% a la CIA- Dijo Miranda- Vuelve a tu puesto y dile a William que venga-_

_-Sí, presidenta- Y salió de la oficina_

_Y desde ese día, Miranda nombró a William Mavis como su asistente personal._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

Y ahora, ya no sabía qué hacer, creo que por lo menos, debería permanecer en pie en ese tipo de estructura, no quería caer.

_(Narra Mary)_

Estábamos perdiendo de nuevo, era demasiados, cuando intenté algo nuevo, necesitábamos refuerzos, no dejaría que esclavizaran a la tierra, no a el hogar de Janette.

-¡Resucitar la carretera!- Ordené

Tomé mi guadaña y la levanté, un brillo blanco salió de él, cosa que no hacía antes, todos voltearon a ver la luz blanca, y lo que hizo fue impactante, restos de metal volaron de diferentes partes del mundo e incluso de afuera del sistema solar, vinieron hacia donde yo estaba y…

Reconstruyó a los Autobots caídos:

-Jazz

-Ironhide

-Ratchet

-Leadfoot

-Arcee

-Chromia

-Elita -1

-Wheelie

-Wheeljack

-Skids

-Mudflap

Y no solo a ellos, sino que vinieron a mí los Autobots sobrevivientes en la batalla de Chicago hace años:

-Sideswipe

-Roadbuster

-Topspin

-Dino/Mirage

Ellos son 15 y ahora teníamos más refuerzos como para destruir a toda la compañía de Galvatron, Grimlock estaba tan feliz y entusiasmado que empezó a matar sin para y eso a Optimus le agradó.

Entonces creo que ya había llegado el momento, Galvatron por una parte se dio un respiro y ordenó a sus Decepticons a atacarnos

-¡Mis súbditos!- Ordené alzando la voz y todos volearon a verme –Es hora, de que yo los dirija, Reconózcanme como su verdadera líder Autobot- Y levanté la guadaña que había cambiado de color, el mango era azul y el cuerpo del arma tenía rayas azul turquesa.

-Nuestra líder… ¡Ha regresado!- Exclamaron todos

Entonces los Decepticons de Galvatron se dirigían rápidamente hacía nosotros, entonces, me dispuse a empezar a comandar a mis Autobots.

Pero antes de eso, mi ropa cambió a una armadura negra con rayas azul y verde, en los brazos y en el pecho tenía el símbolo Autobot, en mis manos mi guadaña y a los lados de la armadura dos espadas grandes. Tomé la guadaña y la puse señalando al frente…

-¡Ataquen, mis Autobots!- Exclamé dándoles la orden

Y sin dudarlo todos atacaron a los Decepticons de Galvatron

_(Narra Janette)_

Intenté retroceder, pero recordé mis momentos felices que tuve con mi familia, quería vengarme y sin dudarlo, me lancé hacía ella.

Tomé mi báculo e intentaba golpear, quería matarla, ella los esquivaba, pero hizo un súbito movimiento que me dejó caer mi báculo y me dejó colgando del puente.

-Tienes su mirada, Janette, tú, eres muy parecida a Jeremy- Dijo Miranda –Pero ahora, ya no habrá obstáculos entre KSI, la CÍA y mi proyecto innovador-

-Jaja, ¿A esto le llamas innovación?- Dije y me soltó

Caí en el agua, lo bueno es que sabía natación, pero de repente, Miranda empezó a disparar en el agua, no aguanté y me dio un maldito calambre, sentía que me iba a lo profundo, cuando una voz me distrajo…

-¿…estás bien?...Por favor…queda…conmigo…yo…te…ré- Intenté escuhar

_(Narra Optimus)_

Mary dio la orden y todos nos dispersamos, es increíble que Mary, haya resucitado a mis Autobots.

-Amo Optimus, ¿Sabes dónde está la pequeña Semi con cabello bicolor?- Preguntó Grimlock

Era cierto, no me había puesto a pensar en Janette, de repente empecé a sentir como mi chispa empezaba a dolerme, algo malo le pasaba a Mi Janette.

-Vamos a buscarla Grimlock- Y fuimos a buscarla

Pasamos pocos minutos buscando a Janette, cuando en un puente, vi a la presidenta de KSI, dispararle al agua, no quería perder a Mi Janette, entonces me abalancé sobre ella y la ataqué.

-Tú, no debes vivir, mataste a la familia de la persona que más me importa y la tiré del puente, muriendo al instante.

Todo había acabado

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Janette? Me lancé al agua y la vi, la sostuve el mis brazos y salimos del agua, su largo cabello estaba mojado y su piel muy blanca estaba mojada.

-Janette, ¿Estás bien?, por favor, quédate conmigo, yo te cuidaré- Dije en tono protector

-¿P-Prime? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó Janette

-Ah, gracias a Primus que estás bien, Mi Janette- Dije aliviado –Están en la batalla, hubieras visto su poder de Mary, revivió a todos mis Autobots caídos en años anteriores- Dije con una sonrisa

Janette se quedó callada por mucho tiempo, luego se trepó en mí y subió a mi pecho, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó callada, pero empecé a sentir agua, pequeñas gotas de agua. Mi Janette lloraba en silencio poco tiempo después se abalanzó hacia mí, llorando y gritando.

Me puse en mi forma humana y la abracé, quería consolarla, lo lamentaba por ella.

-Ella…mató a mi familia… ¡YO LA HUBIERA ASESINADO!- Exclamó Janette entre llantos e ira

-No, Janette, asesinándola, no te devolvería a tu familia, Jan- Le alcé el mentón –Yo estoy aquí para protegerte-

-Creo…que deberíamos ir a la batalla… ¿No?- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Sí, es verdad –Y me puse en mi verdadera forma –Súbete, atrás de mí-

Y la sube en mi mano para ponerla atrás de mí.

-Sujétate fuerte- Ordené

-O-Ok- Dijo Jan un poco triste pero ansiosa

No tardamos en llegar y allí estaba Mary, dirigiéndonos a todos.

-Janette, es hora de que me ayudes- Dijo Mary

-Sí, es verdad- Y se apartó de nosotros

-¿Qué te ayude en qué?- Pregunté confundido

-Ya lo verás- Dijo Mary sonriendo

Janette extendió los brazos hacia arriba y dijo algo en una lengua que sabía perfectamente de dónde era.

-¡Guiar la carretera!- Exclamó

-¡Yo, Janette Natasha Vanessa Jane Starlight, los guiaré por aimpre! – Exclamó

-Ese es...-No terminé de hablar

-Sí, su verdadero nombre- Dijo Mary

De las manos de Janette salió un cuaderno, este se abrió solo y empezó a escribir.

Lo que escribió allí fue y será siendo intrigante para mí, a menos de que lo averigüe…

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<strong>

**Optimus intentará saber qué escribió Janette en el cuaderno**

**En el próximo sabrá unas cuantas sorpresas como:**

**-Integración de un nuevo Autobot**

**-La batalla final**

**-El futuro de KSI**

**-Explicación de los poderes de Janette**

**-El futuro de los Autobots**

**-Adquisición de poderes de Proyect-Music de parte de los Autobots**

**Esperen el último, les tengo una sorpresita! :D**

**Bye :3**


	16. Nuestro futuro mañana

**En este capitulo:**

**Se presenta la batalla final entre Autobots y Decepticons**

**Y esta historia se acabó **

**Por ahora disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16 FINAL Nuestro futuro mañana<p>

_(Narra Optimus)_

No sabía lo que Janette escribió allí, o mejor dicho, lo que había dibujado, ella es muy buena dibujando.

-Jan, ¿Qué dibujaste?- Pregunté

-Esto…- Y me enseño a vario de nosotros con poderes –Prime, da un golpe al suelo-

-OK, aunque no espero que eso funciones- Di un golpe al suelo y éste se levantó provocando daños –Eres una genio Janette-

Yo tenía el poder de levantar la tierra

Bumblebee tenía un martillo eléctrico

Michelle tenía el poder de clonarse

Saffron tenía un anillo giratorio gigante

Y no solo nosotros teníamos poderes, todos, los teníamos.

-Les di poderes de Proyect-Music a todos los Autobots- Explicó Janette

-Jan, tu poder es increíble- Dijo Cade asombrado

-Únanse a la guerra, Cade, Shane y Tessa- Dijo Janette

-Será un placer, Janette- Dijo Shane recargando su rifle de asalto al igual que Cade y Tessa

-¿Creen que me derrotarán fácilmente humanos?, la TransformiaMachine sigue activa, vengan- Y llegó una horda más de Decpticons –Y por cierto, Starlight, tengo a un amigo tuyo que quizás quiera verte-

-¡Janette, ayúdame!- Grito una voz, era…

-¡Mark!- Exclamaron Michelle y Saffron al mismo tiempo

-¿Lo conocen?- Preguntó Janette

-Él es nuestro hermano mayor: Mark Stratos- Explicó Michelle

-Tranquilo Mark, te rescataremos- Dije y así empecé a atacar a Galvatron

Me empezó a lanzar varios ataques los cuales pude esquivar, pero al esquivar el último me dirigió varios explosivos, saqué mi espada e intenté apuñalarlo, solamente pude cortarle el brazo, parcialmente.

-¡Suelta a Mark, Galvatron!- Ordené

-Toma Starlight- Y aventó a Mark le iba a caer a Janette

Mark terminó muy dañado y Jan le quitó las cadenas dejando a Mark libre

-¿Estás bien, Mark?- Preguntó Janette

-Sí, Janette, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Exclamó Mark

-Oigan, no es hora de reencuentros, tenemos una ucha- Dijo Crosshairs

-Cierto, vamos Mark- Dijo Janette –Ahora eres un nuevo miembro de lo Autobots-

-Gracias, vamos a luchar- Dijo Mark

Mary seguí dirigiendo a los Autobots, pero harta de que llegaran hordas y hordas de Decepticons, nos mandó a mí y a Janette a apagarla para siempre.

-Pero, no sé dónde está- Dijo Janette preocupada

-Yo sé dónde está la TransfomiaMachine- Dijo Mark

-¿En serio?, dinos- Ordené

Luego de unos minutos nos fuimos hacia el edificio de la sucursal de KSI Tokio.

-Es en la azotea, Jan- Dije

-Ah, ya me cansé- Dijo Jan descansando un poco

-Ven aquí- La cargué en brazos y subimos

-P-Prime- Dijo Janette tímidamente

-¿Sí? dime Jan- Le dije a Janette

-¿Tú crees que sobreviviremos?- Preguntó Jan con un leve sonrojo

-Claro, Jan, hay que tener fe, como yo- Dije pacíficamente

Tardamos en llegar pero llegamos, pero no sabíamos cómo se apagaba, lo intentamos pero no se podía.

-¿Y si la intento apagar yo?- Preguntó Jan

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté dudoso

-Con mi vida- Dijo Janette

-No, no, no, no la pagarás con tu vida, Jan- Dije tratando de impedírselo

-Debo hacerlo, Prime, sino hoy será el fin de la raza humana- Dijo Jan

-Hazlo, sé que lo lograrás- Dije tratando de no llorar

Se acercó a la máquina y la apagó manualmente, pero hizo un gran corto circuito y salimos volando

No despertamos, Jan seguía inconsciente, Mary peleaba con Galvatron. Los demás estaban reposando, los Decepticons habían caído debido a que la máquina se apagó. Mary puso sus manos en sus oídos e hizo una nota alta, había hecho…

Una Onda de Sonido Masiva

Hice una barrera protectora para protegernos a mí y a Janette de la OSM, no duró mucho y se desvaneció luego de terminar la OSM, Galvatron, nos miró a ver y se dirigió hacia nosotros, Jan se había despertado. Pero había algo extraño, Galvatron se puso en su forma humana, sacó las navajas que tenía en las manos y empezó a apuñalarme, me golpeó en la cara y luego me golpeó contra el piso.

-Eres patético, Prime- Dijo Galvatron –Puede ser que haya perdido de nuevo, la victoria estaba tan cerca, pero pronto, volveré a intentarlo- Dijo eso y se fue

_(Narra Janette)_

Desperté en un hospital, era un cuarto muy blanco como la nieve, dormidos a mi lado derecho estaban Prime y Bumblebee y mi izquierda estaba Mary sentada y durmiendo.

Quiero agradecerle a Prime por haberme salvado la vida, creo que debería llamarlo Optimus, me dirigí hacia él y le di un beso en la frente. Para lo cual se despertó.

-Ah, lo lamento, ¿Te desperté?- Pregunté

-No, Janette, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Optimus

-Bien, Optimus- Le dije y me acerqué a él y…lo besé en los labios

-¿Qué fue eso, Janette?- Preguntó Optimus

-Es mi agradecimiento- Le dije

En unos pocos días salí del hospital y regresé a mi casa en Dodge City, la remodelaron bastante, hasta ni sabía si era mi casa o no, en ella estaban todos los Autobots.

-En mi casa, ustedes se quedarán a vivir- Ordené –Oigan, ¿Qué pasó con KSI?-

-Ahora estará a cargo de William Mavis- Dijo Optimus en tono seguro

-¿Y dónde están Cade, Shane y Tessa?- Pregunté extrañada

-Aquí estamos Janette- Dijo Cade detrás de mí

-¿Todos están bien?- Pregunté

-Sí, muy bien, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros Janette- Dijo Tessa

-Vamos afuera habrá una fiesta- Dije y todos se fueron hacia afuera

Mary y yo nos habíamos quedado adentro, le quería preguntar algo.

-Mary, ¿Nací con poderes?- Pregunté

-Sí, solo que tus padres los sellaron para que no cayesen en manos enemigas- Dijo Mary

-Pero, ¿Cómo los obteve?- Pregunté por segunda vez

-Tu padre es un Autobot y tu madre es una Proyect-Music de la nobleza- Dijo Mary

-Pero, ¿Por qué murieron?- Pregunté de nuevo

-Porque ellos te entregaron toda su inmortalidad- Declaró Mary

-Entonces ¿Soy inmortal? –Pregunté intrigada

-Sí, vamos afuera, Jan- Dijo Mary y nos fuimos afuera

Ahí todos estábamos divirtiéndonos, pero hubo algo que si me sorprendió bastante.

-Atención a todos, tengo que decir algo, Mary, te he conocido toda mi vida, sólo quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mí, Kousuke Mary, ¿Tú…- Dijo Optimus sacando una caja blanca -…te casarías conmigo? –Mostró un anillo con una piedra de zafiro

-Optimus, si quiero- Aceptó Mary

Yo ya sabía que se amaban, porque se conocían el uno al otro, por otro lado, ya es más que suficiente como para ya cambiar de rutina, al día siguiente volví a ver a mis amigos.

-Janette, ¿Te ves diferente?- Preguntó Alice

-Sí, creo que lo notaste primero, Alice- Dije en tono indiferente

-Bueno, Jan, creo que hasta Jennifer le dio envidia, bueno, hasta mañana- Dijo Bryan

-Hasta mañana- Dijimos todos en unísono

Yo salí de la escuela, iba a ir sola cuando apareció un camión azul con llamas rojas.

-Súbete, Janette- Dijo Optimus

-Claro- Le acepté la invitación

No podía esperar para que fuese su boda de ellos, sería emocionante. Optimus nos amaba a mí y a Mary, pero prefirió casarse con Mary, ya que ella lo conocía mejor, yo era algo así como su "Novia", puede ser que haya perdido a mi familia hace 3 años pero los Autobots…

Son mi nueva familia.

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O<strong>

**Y espero que les haya gustado el fic :')**

**Optimus y Mary se van a casar**

**y Jan es la amante de Optimus**

**Bye :3**


End file.
